To have and to hold
by Yesi Dm
Summary: La adolescencia llegó para los chicos de de la Ps. 118, algunos han cambiado para bien y otros no tanto, muchos malos entendidos y alguna posibilidad de una nueva oportunidad ¿lograra sobrevivir el amor de Helga por Arnold? o ¿pasara a ser solo historia? lean y lo sabrán XD-Rated T: por lenguaje algo fuerte y algunas escenas violentas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**La secundaria de hillwood**

Los años no llegan solos, esa es una frase que se vuelve peligrosamente cierta para una Helga adolescente que ve como ha pasado prácticamente toda su vida enamorada de cierto chico con cabeza de balón y las veces que ella le hizo saber lo que sentía , el simplemente quedaba aturdido por un momento y después huía del asunto poniendo como excusa que habían cosas más importantes que hacer (aunque fuera verdad) ,y cuando alguno de los dos trataba de aclarar las cosas el otro decía "no paso nada, fue solo el calor del momento" dejando el asunto en el olvido.

Ella al principio sentía alivio por no haber sido descubierta pero después volvía a la misma situación de siempre, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo veía aunque fuera de lejos y entonces en esos instantes se daba cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido.

Ahora a sus 17 años se da cuenta de lo inútil que ha sido todo ese amor que le ha tenido a Arnold pues desde el principio ella levanto una barrera entre los dos que con el tiempo se volvió imposible de derribar y el remedio que ella decidió utilizar fue peor que la enfermedad, pues cuando ingresaron a la secundaria ella se prometió cambiar la actitud de niña mandona y grosera; al principio todo iba bien, aunque la desesperaban los constantes comentarios de sus compañeros que eran por el estilo de "Helga por fin entendió que es niña" o "Helga te ves muy bonita con dos cejas" etc. , pero la única persona que debía acercarse a ella fue la única que no lo hizo, así es, Arnold no tenía tiempo para fijarse en su cambio, pues estaba más interesado en su nueva novia "Amber".

Luego de una terrible pelea con Arnold nuestra querida Helga decidió alejarse definitivamente de él, sobra contar las noches que la pobre se la paso llorando desconsolada y el proceso por el que tuvo que pasar para aguantarse las ganas de hacerse notar frente a él, muy difícil de verdad pero el tiempo la ayudo a acostumbrarse a vivir con ese dolor. Hace tres años que paso todo eso, y la situación sigue siendo la misma, Helga siempre esperaba a que terminara con alguna de sus novias para acercarse a él, pero como Arnold se volvió una especie de Casanova, no pasaba más de una hora solo; que desilusión era para ella ver como aquel chiquillo de buenos sentimientos que siempre se preocupaba por todos se convirtió en ese ser mezquino que solo utilizaba a las mujeres para pasar un rato, es cierto seguía ayudando a sus amigos, pero lo que hacía con el brazo, lo borraba con el pie.

Por eso ella siempre le decía a su mejor amiga Phoebe -yo ya ni siquiera pienso en ese tarado, el ya es cosa del pasado, tu sabes solo era una niña tonta que necesitaba ser aceptada por alguien y desgraciadamente confundí la actitud del cabeza de balón y la lleve al extremo, pero ya paso todo-obviamente ni siquiera ella se creía ese cuento pero intentaba hacerlo, pues debía continuar con su vida, así como él lo había hecho.

En cuanto a su familia, la relación mejoro un poco, pues con su cambio de actitud pudo soportar más a su hermana y al final le resultó pareciendo incluso agradable que Olga volviera a la casa, pues a pesar esa actitud de barbie que siempre ha tenido, Helga reconoció que era la única que siempre la tenía en cuenta, por eso sus padres también se han fijado en poco más en ella, porque como Big Bob dijo -por fin esa niñita ha recapacitado y ahora se va a parecer más a su hermana-, aunque Helga sintió ganas de gritarle muchas cosas cuando dijo eso, se contuvo porque sabía que después de decir todo eso mínimo la mandaban a un internado lejos de todo lo que ella conocía, si bien la idea de estar lejos de su familia no la disgustaba del todo, el hecho de tener que estar lejos de sus amigos y aunque ni la determinara de Arnold, era algo que ella no podía soportar. Desde ese día sus padres decidieron que lo mejor para ella era interactuar con otra gente diferente a la de su escuela pues según ellos -no son lo suficiente buenos para estar con una Pataki- así que la inscribieron en una academia de ballet para que aprendiera a comportarse como la señorita de 15 años que era-jajaja como si eso fuera cierto- decía Helga todo el tiempo mientras les lanzaba amenazas muy serias de lo que les iba a pasar si la obligaran a ir a ese lugar, pero como siempre fue ignorada por su adorada familia e igual la inscribieron. La primera clase fue un total tormento, pues desde que entro se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna chica medianamente parecida a ella, al contrario todas se veían muy felices de estar ahí y solo hablaban babosadas como su hermana y su querida hermanita "lila" que a propósito también estaba ahí, pero por primera vez Helga se alegro de verla, porque así fuera una tonta la conocía y no tendría que pasar más tiempo sola, además gracias a ella pudo descubrir que las apariencias engañan pues cuando tuvieron el receso ella pudo ver el cambio en todas sus compañeras, las más delicadas resultaban ser las más desadaptadas, las otras demasiado consumidas por los vicios de la vida y otras como Lila que observaban todo el espectáculo con un gesto divertido y de vez en cuando se dejaban llevar por las locuras de las demás

-Helga nunca pensé que te fuera a encontrar por acá, no es que me disguste ni nada, solo me sorprende

-bueno pues ya somos dos, no sé cómo diablos fui a parar acá, es obvio que no pertenezco a este ambiente sin ánimo de ofender el ballet me parece tan ridículamente difícil

-Lo sé, a simple vista parece ser así pero cuando te apasionas por esto de verdad le encuentras el sentido

-ese es el punto, que yo nunca le veré el sentido a estas cosas de princesitas, hasta tu que nunca hablas conmigo sabes que yo no nací para esto, no entiendo porque mis padres creen que si

-bueno considerando que la ultima adolescente que paso por sus manos fue Olga no es tan ilógico que hayan tomado esa decisión

-¿cuándo entenderán que yo no soy ella?

-ay mi querida Helga creo que es hora de que entiendas que el mundo no es perfecto y por supuesto tus padres tampoco, ellos hacen lo que creen que es mejor para ti, no los culpes por no ser como tú quieres que sean

-supongo que tienes razón, pero eso no me quita la frustración de tener que estar acá

-vamos chica no es tan terrible como tú piensas además ya viste que no somos ningunas simplonas como tu hermana, con el tiempo te adaptaras y si no siempre queda la opción de huir

-bueno que más da, vamos señorita perfección

A partir de ese acontecimiento Lila y Helga se volvieron buenas amigas y en la escuela andaban junto a Phoebe para todos lados, hay que aclarar que la "señorita perfección" había cambiado notablemente desde aquellos días en los que cierto rubio con cabeza de balón andaba detrás de ella, pues además de los obvios cambios físicos que vienen con la adolescencia, había entendido que el mundo no era color de rosa, desde que un chico de ultimo grado con quien había tenido una relación tormentosa la dejo diciéndole que era una tonta y que solo se había metido con ella por una apuesta que hizo con sus amigos; esto realmente la había destrozado y le costó mucho tiempo poder ir a la escuela sin sentirse como una tonta, después de pasar por esa experiencia se volvió más desconfiada y aprendió a pensar mal de los demás; así que cuando Helga conoció a la nueva Lila realmente se sintió muy identificada con ella y podían hablar por horas sin cansarse, incluso las pijamadas se volvieron más constantes y se la pasaban viendo películas y hablando de las cosas que pasaban con su compañeros.

Phoebe es un caso aparte, pues aunque hace todos esos planes con ellas y se ríe con sus ocurrencias ella no detesta a todos los hombres en la faz de la tierra, es más está saliendo con su gran amor desde los días de primaria, Gerald Johanssen, llevan 3 años juntos y hacen una buena pareja, todos lo dicen incluso Helga ha aprendido a aceptar al moreno aunque dejando claro que solo es por Phoebe. Además de eso sigue siendo la mejor estudiante de su grado y ha ganado muchos reconocimientos en los últimos años, bueno y también sigue siendo amiga de Arnold aunque últimamente se han distanciado un poco desde que Phoebe trato de hacerle entender que la vida que él está llevando no deja nada bueno que desear, que de verdad debía cambiar su actitud o si no iba a perder a todos sus amigos.

Arnold y Gerald siguen siendo los mejores amigos, están juntos en el equipo de baseball y se han convertido en dos jóvenes muy atractivos, muchas chicas se mueren por salir con ellos y es frecuente ver como los saludan desde afuera mientras ellos practican, sus amigos los molestan mucho por eso, en especial a Arnold que como el mismo dijo -no puedo dejar que las pobrecitas se queden sin probar mis encantos-, así que ha salido con todas y a todas las ha dejado con alguna excusa tonta, ganándose una reputación de rompe corazones que lo ha acompañado en todo momento, sus amigos lo admiran y de cierta forma lo envidian por no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie por sus actos, pues es el único que no anda enamorado de ninguna chica, el amor no es para él, el realmente se sentiría desgraciado estando atado a una sola mujer, porque- uno conoce lo que tiene que conocer de ellas en una semana por mucho, y después que hago, volverme un tonto sentimental?, no lo creo, además todas son iguales, tontas idealistas que buscan al amor de su vida, pobres tontas, si creen que van a domar a este semental están muy equivocadas-aunque sobra decir que se ha ganado muchas enemigas en el proceso, pero siempre hay alguna que cae, por eso el no se preocupa mucho.

Sus antiguos compañeros de primaria tienen opiniones muy divididas acerca del nuevo Arnold, los chicos se la llevan bien con el porqué le hicieron prometer que no se iba a meter con ninguna de sus novias, la mayoría de chicas le hablan lo estrictamente necesario para no ganarse problemas con sus novios, Rhonda y Phoebe son las únicas que siguen siendo realmente amigas de él, la primera porque sabe que es popular sin importar las razones, y que una fiesta en la que esta Arnold es una fiesta realmente llena de gente y la segunda porque aun guarda algo de cariño por su amigo de la infancia aunque le cueste reconocer que prácticamente no existe, además que es el mejor amigo de su novio; la única que no le dirige la palabra para nada excepto trabajos en los que los obliguen a trabajar juntos es Helga, a Arnold parece no importarle que ella lo deteste, es más les ha dicho a todos que el odio es mutuo y que no es la gran cosa privarse de las conversaciones con Helga G. Pataki pues -existen personas insignificantes y ella- así que sus amigos nunca han intentado propiciar una reconciliación entre los dos.

En general ese es el panorama de la secundaria de Hillwood, en la que todos han cambiado, algunos para bien y otros para mal, ¿pasara algo diferente este año?, ¿Arnold y Helga volverán a hablarse algún día?

* * *

Nota: Este es mi primer fanfic, había escrito esta historia hace algún tiempo, pero hasta ahora me anime a publicarla, tendrá de todo un poco y espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia y espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas, también tendré en cuenta las sugerencias que me han hecho ya que me han parecido muy interesantes, bueno no siendo más aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo :)**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**Ya no más**

Es un martes normal de clases en la escuela de Hillwood y los alumnos se dirigen al comedor para almorzar, Helga va al lado de una Lila despreocupada y una Phoebe un poco afanada porque su novio debe estar esperándola, así que esta les dice a sus amigas

–¿les importa si me adelanto y las espero allá?

-no para nada pheebs-así que sale corriendo y las deja hablando de un tema aparentemente interesante

-Helga vas a ir a la fiesta de Rhonda? Dicen que va a ir mucha gente, incluidos varios chicos de último año, aunque espero que no haya invitado al patán de Edward

-No se Lila, la verdad no me entusiasma mucho la idea de tener que ver al estúpido cabeza de balón andando por todo el salón como un pavo real en busca de una nueva tonta que caiga ante sus encantos, realmente no creo que soporte todo ese espectáculo sin vomitar

-Pero pienso que es una oportunidad para conocer nueva gente, que tal conozcas a un chico que te mueva el piso y te haga olvidar a Arnold en serio, y si no lo conoces pues al menos no le vas a dar mucha importancia al asunto, digo en una fiesta en la que abunda el trago y donde podemos bailar algo diferente al ballet, creo que vamos a encontrar algo que hacer aparte de ver a ese par de perdedores

-Si tienes toda la razón, si he decidido olvidar a Arnold definitivamente, debo empezar por salir a fiestas y conocer gente interesante, si vamos a ir a la famosa fiesta de la princesita

Mientras entraban al comedor vieron que Phoebe estaba sentada en la mesa de Gerald acompañada no solo de él sino también de Arnold y para la mala suerte de Helga no había más mesas disponibles

-Ay porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, valiente amiga tengo, que no solo me pone en la boca del lobo sino que me sazona para que él se deleite más conmigo

-No seas tan trágica Hel, estoy segura que ella no lo hizo con intención, además todavía estamos a tiempo de devolvernos y almorzar en el patio

-No, no estamos a tiempo de nada porque si no te diste cuenta el zopenco cabeza de cepillo nos vio apenas entramos, así que no puedo huir

-Helga, Lila vengan acá-grita Gerald

-Me retracto Hel, lo único que puedes hacer es fingir como siempre que no te importa, el hecho de que estemos sentados en la misma mesa no significa que tengas que hablarle

Helga suelta un largo suspiro-si tienes razón, si he fingido durante la mayor parte de mi vida, ¿por qué no puedo fingir una hora más?

Las jóvenes llegan a la mesa y al ver que una de las sillas que queda libre es al lado de Arnold, Helga queda tan aturdida que cuando reacciona se da cuenta de que Lila se sentó en el otro puesto que quedaba libre dejándola con esa única opción, así que muy a su pesar se sentó al lado del chico que no pudo evitar mirarla a causa de esa actitud tan rara. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales reino el silencio, hasta que Gerald se decidió a hablar

-Chicas, Phoebe me ha contado que ambas están en la escuela de Ballet, la verdad de ti no me extraña-dijo mirando a Lila-pero tu Helga G. Pataki, por Dios dime ¿qué te ofrecieron a cambio?

-que tiene de raro que yo este aprendiendo ballet, soy una mujer y se supone que nos gustan esas cosas ¿no?

-Bueno no hay que ser muy observador para saber que eres una mujer, pero por favor no estamos hablando de cualquiera, estamos hablando de la niña que fue el terror de los pasillos desde que tengo memoria, que le tenía nombres a sus puños, la gran mandona del salón, que disfrutaba haciendo sentir mal a los demás, si quieres sigo nombrando

-No Geraldo, gracias por tratar de hacerme recordar mi vida, sabes tonto no tengo amnesia y sé que fui así como tú dices claro que como siempre exageras, pero ya no soy una niña y ya no me comporto así, aunque créeme que no me faltan las ganas de pegarte, pero no voy a malgastar mi tiempo ni mis fuerzas por un tonto mal entendido, así que este fue tu día de suerte "amigo"

-si ves lo que te digo, por más que trates de convencerme, tú no eres la clase de chica que disfruta de ese tipo de cosas, no me mires así, que no estoy tratando de ofenderte, lo que pasa es que me parece ilógico que tu hayas decidido voluntariamente asistir a esa escuela

-no quiero polemizar más acerca de algo que solo me debe interesar a mi pero para que lo sepas aunque no fui voluntariamente, me he adaptado muy bien, es mas el profesor dice que soy una de las mejores, supongo que por más que odie aceptarlo creo que de verdad me gusta el ballet, ¿contento cabeza de espagueti?

-digamos que si "amiga" y supongo que nos vas a invitar a ver el ballet en el que han estado trabajando

-Bueno si quieres puedes ir Geraldito, pero de pronto te quedas dormido en el primer acto, ya sabes tal vez sea mucho para tu cabeza

-no te preocupes con tal de verte a ti pareciendo una adorable jovencita yo me aguanto la tortura

-bueno ya no discutan más, no saben lo molesto que es almorzar escuchándolos decirse cosas tan hirientes, Gerald no vuelvas a insultar a Helga y Helga por el amor de Dios no te dejes provocar que el solo lo hace para fastidiarte-dice Phoebe con una expresión de total enojo

-Lo siento Pheebs tu sabes lo mucho que trato de controlarme pero él siempre saca lo peor de mi

-Claro yo siempre soy el malo de la historia se me olvidaba, chiquita si de verdad quieres que la soporte tienes que comenzar por decirle que no solo aparente ser educada sino que de verdad lo sea, yo por mi parte no volveré a provocarla para que después ella no tenga como justificar su forma tan repelente de ser

-ya basta, cállense ambos, no saben lo ridículos que se ven diciéndose esas tonterías, no quiero escuchar más sobre el asunto ¿entendido?

-si pheebs-dicen los dos sintiéndose mal por sacar a la pobre chica de sus estribos

Arnold y Lila solo miraban esa escena y en determinado momento se dieron una mirada de complicidad y nostalgia porque recordaron los viejos tiempos en los que Helga peleaba con todos por todo y que Gerald siempre terminaba siendo el blanco de sus peores discusiones. El resto del almuerzo transcurrió lo más tranquilo que fue posible, Lila hablaba con Phoebe y Gerald acerca de la fiesta del sábado, Helga solamente comía de vez en cuando una cucharada de esa horrible sopa que servían ese día, la verdad tenía su mente en otro lado y lo mismo se podría decir de Arnold hasta que un comentario los saco a ambos de ese estado de concentración en el que estaban

-Helga ¿vas a ir con Lorenzo?-pregunto una inocente Phoebe

-ah-h la verdad no sé, el es muy buena persona y todo, además me rio montones con sus ocurrencias, pero quiero conocer gente nueva, además él solo es mi amigo, sería raro ir con él

-si ya lo creo, en serio estoy comenzando a creer que tu le gustas, él siempre está a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que puedas decir o hacer

-¿Y porque tiene que ser que le gusto?, puede que simplemente al igual que yo disfrute mucho de la amistad que tenemos

-No se Hel, Phoebe tiene razón en algo y es que por más desplantes que tu le has hecho él sigue ahí para ti, así que solo veo dos opciones o que es un gran amigo o que está enamorado de ti, la verdad es que harían una bonita pareja, porque tienen intereses muy similares

- ¿a qué clase de intereses te refieres?-pregunta un curioso Gerald que observaba la conversación con un poco de asombro, pues es que solo a ellas se les podía ocurrir que el señorito rico se fijara en alguien como Helga

-Pues ambos están en la clase de literatura y adoran la poesía, les gusta la misma clase de música, el adora ver a Helga danzando un ballet, digo ha ido a todas nuestras presentaciones desde que es amigo de ella y siempre le lleva algún regalo, tienen el mismo sentido del humor, es como si se entendieran perfectamente

-Oye Lila a mi no me gusta que hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente, además estas exagerando, si es cierto que compartimos algunos gustos y que nos la llevamos muy bien pero yo solo veo una linda amistad, nada mas

-Disculpa que te lo diga-dice Gerald-pero mi instinto me dice que él quiere algo más que una simple amistad

-ay Dios ahora sí lograron confundirme, digo es que no es justo 3 contra una…además-

-Ya está ya me canse de tantas bobadas juntas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar los líos de amores de una niña tonta, nos vemos en el salón Gerald- Arnold se levanto notoriamente ofuscado y se fue rápidamente. Todos en la mesa quedaron realmente pasmados con su reacción, especialmente Helga que creyó que él ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a la conversación, pero lo que más la aturdió fue lo último que dijo "líos de amores de una niña tonta" que le pasa a ese imbécil, ella de verdad tenía ganas de gritarle varias verdades pero se quedo con las ganas porque como siempre Arnold huía de la escena antes de que los oponentes reaccionaran.

-creo que lo poco que le quedaba de buena persona se le esfumo-dijo Lila realmente furiosa

- No sé qué decir, él no acostumbra decir esas cosas, parecía realmente molesto, yo sabía que era una mala idea sentarlo en la misma mesa con Helga, te lo dije cariño, él la odia, realmente la odia

-Qué pena Helga, de verdad yo no pensé que él fuera a reaccionar así o si no nunca habría permitido que se sentaran en la misma mesa juntos

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a verlo comportarse como un patán conmigo, supongo que de tantas que me ha hecho ya no me duele tanto, solo quisiera poder gritarle unas cuantas verdades en la cara y tarde o temprano lo voy a hacer…sabes creo que ya se termino la hora de almuerzo nos vemos a la salida, vamos Lila

Helga y Lila se van para su clase de literatura y como el profesor no ha llegado, la última aprovecha para decir algo

-Hel te sientes bien?, mira yo se que debe ser muy difícil aceptar que la persona que uno ha amado toda la vida es un completo idiota, pero míralo por el lado bueno, al menos nunca tuviste algo serio con él, nadie aparte de nosotras y de él sabe lo que paso entre ustedes cuando eran niños, así que al menos puedes salir victoriosa y decir que nunca te fijarías en una basura como el aunque no sea verdad

-ya amiga, no te esfuerces en subirme el ánimo, yo se que tus intenciones son buenas pero con lo que me dices me estas hiriendo más de lo que piensas, si, de verdad apesta haber estado enamorada de un perdedor como él, pero es que yo me enamore de un niño tierno que era capaz de sacrificarse con tal de ayudar a los demás, nunca pensó en sí mismo y siempre fue bueno aun con quienes lo tratábamos mal, conmigo más que nadie, el siempre estuvo para mí cuando realmente necesite un amigo y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar pero ese niño murió hace tres años y no va a volver, así que he llegado a la conclusión de que estoy enamorada de un bonito recuerdo y que ya no puedo seguir así

-me sorprende lo madura que eres Hel, tu sí que eres una caja de sorpresas, ya vas a ver cómo llega el príncipe de tus sueños, uno que de verdad te merece

-Ojala así sea, pero ya no me voy a amargar más, si el amor quiere llegar a mí que sea él el que me busque yo ya me canse de perseguir lo que nunca me va a pertenecer, no vale la pena ilusionarse sin tener la certeza de que las cosas se pueden dar, lo aprendí de la forma difícil pero así tenía que ser-

Llego el profesor Barrymore y empezó la clase de literatura que era la preferida de Helga, así que por un momento se olvido de todo lo ocurrido, después ella y sus amigas fueron a casa de Phoebe a terminar un proyecto de ciencias que debían presentar el viernes.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente, Helga no se volvió a cruzar a Arnold por ningún lado y pronto todos dejaron de mirarla con lastima, que era lo que más la indisponía, el viernes las chicas presentaron su proyecto de ciencias que fue premiado como el mejor de la escuela, todo gracias a Phoebe que era la visionaria del grupo; las chicas fueron a celebrar al centro comercial y de paso compraron los vestidos para la fiesta de Rhonda que todos ya nombraron como la fiesta del año, así que ellas de verdad se esmeraron al escoger los atuendos perfectos y los encontraron, Lila encontró el vestido verde de sus sueños, uno de corte imperial con escote en forma de corazón hasta el suelo en Chiffon con Volantes Bordoneado que le sentaba muy bien; Phoebe compro un hermoso vestido color turquesa corte princesa con escote en forma de corazón y cola con corte chiffon, volantes bordoneados y algunos adornos en la cintura y Helga compro un vestido por sugerencia de sus amigas, color rojo con corte princesa y escote en v, hasta el suelo en chiffon charmeuse, aunque ella no estaba del todo convencida decidió hacerles caso por una vez, ¿qué daño podría hacer?

Todas terminaron tan cansadas que se fueron para sus respectivas casas a dormir, cuando Helga llego a casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que pensó que se salvaría del regaño por llegar tarde, pero al entrar vio a Olga salir de la cocina

-Hermanita bebe me tenias tan preocupada, ¿Por qué no me contestabas el celular?

-tenía las manos ocupadas con este montón de bolsas

-oh no, no me digas que ahí tienes el vestido que usaras mañana

-pues, si esta aquí-De pronto Olga comenzó a saltar y lanzar griticos de emoción

-shhhh Olga cállate que vas a despertar a todo el vecindario, además no veo por qué tanta emoción por un simple vestido

-no es un simple vestido hermanita, de él depende el éxito que vas a tener consiguiéndote un nuevo amor, tienes que dejármelo ver-Helga lo iba a sacar, pero Olga la detuvo

-no, no seas tontica, quiero verlo mañana cuando te lo pongas

-¿Qué pasa allá abajo? ¿Olga porque gritas tanto?-dijo de pronto Bob desde su cuarto

-nada papi, solo que estoy tan emocionada por mi hermanita bebe, ¿sabes? Mañana es un día muy importante para ella

-bien bien, ahora váyanse a dormir-después se escucho como cerraba la puerta bruscamente

-bueno ya escuchaste a papá a dormir-dijo Olga empujando suavemente a Helga hacia las escaleras

-tranquila Olga yo puedo sola-después de darle las buenas noches a su hermana, Helga se acostó y soltó un fuerte suspiro, tenía tantas expectativas acerca de esa fiesta, porque ese sería un nuevo comienzo en su vida, en la que el nombre de Arnold ya no significaría nada, o al menos eso quería creer- _solo espero que las cosas salgan bien-_y pensando en eso pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¿que pasara en la fiesta de Rhonda? ¿ aparecerá alguien más en escena?

Todo lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo xD

No olviden dejar sus reviews, para mi es muy importante saber sus opiniones y sugerencias :)


	3. la fiesta de Rhonda

**Notas: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dedicado algunos minutos de su tiempo para leer la historia, por dejar su reviews con sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mi, que me dan la motivación necesaria para continuar con este compromiso adquirido con ustedes, no los decepcionare e intentare seguir publicando un capitulo por semana.**

**Bueno solo resta decir que este capitulo sera un poco largo, trate de describir las situaciones de la forma más detallada que fue posible, así que espero que les guste :)**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**La fiesta de Rhonda**

Llego el sábado por la tarde y las chicas se reunieron en la casa de Rhonda quien las iba a arreglar para lucir como "todas unas princesas" según sus propias palabras, de paso aprovechaba para ponerse al día en cuanto a los chismes de la semana

-Helga, querida ven acá te maquillo bien y te peino bien, de verdad seria un pecado de mi parte si dejo que salgas con ese vestido tan bello y con la cara de recién levantada que tienes

-Princesa si te vas a burlar de mi busca algo que en verdad me afecte, para tu información solo vengo a esta fiesta porque Lila y Phoebe no me iban a dejar en paz si no lo hacía, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no me dejes luciendo como una niñita tonta de portada de revista porque esa no soy yo

-Linda no tienes ni que decirlo, obviamente tú no eres una modelo de portada, es cierto que soy muy buena maquillando pero no hago milagros

-Normalmente ya te hubiera amenazado con destruir tu fiestita niña, pero estoy de buen genio así que por hoy te salvaste, pero no te creas tan suertuda porque no siempre va a ser así

-Bueno bueno como tú digas Helga

_15 minutos después…._

-fue increíblemente difícil pero te deje luciendo decente, si no hablas la gente de verdad creerá que lo eres

- Bueno vamos a ver si te mato o no-Helga no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo, se toca la cara y hace muecas para comprobar si es ella y en efecto lo es, pero ¿qué le hizo Rhonda?, al parecer no es la única que se sobresalto con el asunto pues Lila se quedo parada su lado sin decir una palabra hasta que por fin

-Hel te ves hermosísima, Dios, no te reconocería si no hubiera visto que te sentaste aquí hace 15 minutos, es que ni siquiera cuando nos maquillan para nuestras presentaciones dejas que te maquillen tanto, Rhonda dime ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-simplemente le aplique un maquillaje muy sutil, con eyeliner muy marcado y las mejillas y el rostro muy natural, el toque final es un tono suave de brillo labial, y para el peinado preferí dejarle el cabello suelto con algo de volumen y ondulado, como tiene el cabello en capas le luce mucho ese estilo

-hablas como toda una profesional-doce Lila mirándola con admiración

-ya deja de alabarla tanto, no puedo negar que le quedo bien, pero con este maquillaje no soy yo, no me cómoda creo que me lo voy a quitar

-ni se te ocurra Helga, tarde mucho tiempo arreglándote así, para que ahora vengas a hacerme un show y te lo quites, ahí te ves bien además no es malo que te veas bonita así sea solo una vez en la vida

-Princesita ahora si te voy a dejar como tapete de bienvenida..

-Ya Helga no te dejes provocar, Rhonda no lo dijo de mala manera es solo que tiene razón, no veo porque te da miedo lucir tan bonita, además si quieres dejar el pasado atrás y conocer gente nueva pienso que este es un buen comienzo

-No se Pheebs, tal vez lo que me da miedo es que la gente se haga ideas equivocadas sobre mi

- yo sé Helga, pero no veo porque tienes miedo de eso, digo tu personalidad te va a acompañar siempre y eso al final es lo que la gente va a notar de ti y no solo tu apariencia, eres una jovencita bonita e inteligente, ahora levántate que ya llegaron los invitados y es hora de que empiece la diversión

-cada vez me asusta más que tú seas mi amiga fiestera Pheebs, vamos pues

Las chicas llegan abajo y ven un montón de gente, en especial muchos del último grado, más hombres que mujeres una gran novedad, desde las escaleras alcanzaron a ver a un Gerald muy bien arreglado y a su amigo con cabeza de balón luciendo como un galán europeo, así que Phoebe las dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos

-Helga solo te pido que lo saludes y después te puedes ir a donde quieras, hazlo por me please

-ushhh está bien pero que conste que ya me debes como mil

-Si yo sé y te las voy a pagar con creces, gracias amiga

Llegan a donde están los susodichos

-Hola bebe, estás realmente hermosa

-Hola cariño gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo

-Hola Gerald, hola Arnold

-Hola Lila

-Hola Geraldo…digo Gerald

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?

-Si zopenco quien más podría ser

-ahora si me dejas sin palabras no pensé que fuera a presenciar tan pronto el espectáculo de Helga luciendo como una señorita

-jajá que risa me da perdedor, mañana me las pagaras, nos vemos después Pheebs, vamos Lila

Helga pasa por el lado de Arnold y como siempre lo ignora, él simplemente la mira con un poco de asombro pero no le pone mucha atención

Las chicas se dirigen al bar y se sientan a tomar algo de vodka

-Hel, no tomes tan rápido, no quieres emborracharte y perderte de la diversión

Ella solo se quedo mirando al fondo del salón donde Arnold estaba coqueteando con una de las meseras, mientras la muy tonta no dejaba de sonreírle

-oyeeee, tierra llamando a Helga

-disculpa ¿Qué decías?

-olvídalo, más bien cuéntame que te tenía tan entretenida

-pienso que de cierta forma envidio a Arnoldo, el poder superar tan fácilmente a una persona, sin que te importe lo que haga o deje de hacer, aunque este mal hecho, no se puede negar que simplificaría mucho las cosas

-no digas esas cosas, eso no es vida, es pasar el rato, pero ese tipo de comportamiento solo conduce a la soledad, así que deja de mirarlo de una vez por todas, el objetivo de esta noche, es que tenemos que conocer gente nueva, ya en serio él no se merece que lo pienses tanto, ¿sabes qué? Vamos a bailar

-¿Qué? ¿Las dos solas como unas perdedoras? No, no vamos a caer tan bajo

-Pero quien dijo que dos niñas tan lindas van a bailar solas

- ¿y tu quién crees que eres?-ah eres tu niño rico

-a mí también me da mucho gusto verte Helga

-ya, ya tu sabes que te digo así de cariño

-claro, supongo que es mucho pedir que me llames al menos una vez por mi nombre

-lo siento ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? ¿Eustaquio tal vez?

-jaja que risa me da Helga-dijo Lorenzo con cara de pocos amigos

-es que es tan divertido burlarme de ti, es tu culpa por ser tan predecible

-supongo que es en parte mi culpa por permitir que te quedes sentada como una viejita amargada

-¿Quién es una vieja amargada? Para tu información solo soy un mes mayor que tu grandísimo tonto-de pronto Lila le da un pequeño pellizco en el brazo sin que Lorenzo se dé cuenta y antes de que Helga reaccione, Lila se disculpa con él y se la lleva al baño

-oye ¿cuál es tu problema Lila?

-Helga Geraldine, nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto pero eres una idiota integral

-oye, si dices algo más te juro que voy a olvidar que tu eres mi amiga y ahí si no respondo

-que linda, veo que la única forma de que digas que me quieres es sacándote de quicio-al decir esto se gano una de las miradas asesinas que solo Helga sabe hacer

-antes de que me vuelvas puré, déjame explicarte porque pienso así

-adelante

-hace un momento Lorenzo estaba encontrando la forma más sutil de sacarte a bailar y tu le respondes con una babosada que diría un niño de primaria, de veras casi te pego una cachetada para que reaccionaras

-¿en serio? Pero no puedes culparme, tú más que nadie sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a llamar la atención de los demás, especialmente de los hombres

-lo sé, pero tienes que empezar a despabilarte, o si no vas a perder todas las oportunidades que se te presenten

-está bien, lo prometo mamá-Lila le lanzo algo de agua para vengarse del nuevo apodo y ninguna pudo aguantar mucho antes de reírse fuertemente

-creo que prefiero el "señorita perfección"

-estoy de acuerdo

Después de calmarse un poco volvieron a la barra donde Lorenzo las estaba esperando junto a un chico que ninguna de las dos conocía

-volvimos

-ya lo note, por si no te acuerdas tengo dos ojos linda

-deja de ponerme apodos tontos Mr. Millones

-vaya eso es un tanto contradictorio viniendo de parte tuya ¿no crees?-Helga coge un vaso de agua que hay en la mesa para y finge que se lo va a echar a Lorenzo como escarmiento, pero se tropieza y termina echándole al vaso en la ropa al amigo que está con él

-lo-lo siento ehh- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-William-le dijo el mirándola mordazmente

-yo solo quería darle un susto a este bribón-él solo la fulmino con la mirada antes de decir

-Lorenzo creo que andar con gente inculta no es lo mío, hablamos después

-¿oye a ti que te pasa imbécil? ¿Crees que puedes andar por la vida mirando a los demás por encima de tu hombro? Necesitas que te den una lección y yo soy tan buena persona que te la voy a dar-antes de que ella se lanzara a pegarle Lorenzo y Lila la detuvieron

-suéltenme, voy a matar a ese niñito de mamá

-Helga detente, no vas a ganar nada con eso, solo te vas a indisponer el resto de la noche, no le pongas atención, él suele actuar sin pensar, vén Will discúlpate con ella

-¿porque me tengo que disculpar? solo dije la verdad

-no empeores las cosas, solo discúlpate y si te quieres ir después hazlo-él pareció pensarlo por un momento y después dijo entre dientes

-d-disculpame por lo que dije, supongo que en el fondo debes ser una buena persona, o sino él no te defendería tanto-Helga solo lo miro con un poco de fastidio, pero después se resigno y acepto sus disculpas, no sin antes aclararle que a la menor provocación él pasaría a ser historia.

Luego todos se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a conversar, bueno Lila y Lorenzo eran los que hablaban mientras los otros colaboraban con algunos monosílabos, en algún momento Lorenzo invito a bailar a Lila y ellos quedaron solos en la mesa, al principio solo trataron de disimular su incomodidad mirando hacia otro sitio, pero cuando se agotaron las posibilidades de disimular él se vio obligado a hablar

-Helga ¿cierto?-ella asintió-mira discúlpame si te trate mal, sé que no está bien decirle a alguien que acabas de conocer que es inculto, pero supongo que estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se aguante sin decirme nada porque lo único que les importa es que les de dinero, pero cuando tú me respondiste de esa forma me di cuenta de que todavía existen personas honestas en el mundo, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

-bueno, como dicen por ahí, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, pero eso si te advierto, una sola palabra ofensiva y te olvidas de tu vida-le dijo alzando una de sus manos hecha puño al aire

-está bien, entiendo-le dijo sonriendo-que te parece si nos presentamos primero

-mi nombre es William y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-Helga

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿quieres bailar?

-ah qué diablos, vamos Wilson

-¡Willliam!

-jaja como sea

Así Helga salió a bailar con William, al principio Helga pensó en sentarse, pero la verdad es que le encantaba bailar, además la compañía de ese desconocido estaba resultando extrañamente placentera, hablaron de muchas cosas sin importancia y se rieron de las ocurrencias mutuas, bailaron sin parar y también bebieron más de la cuenta.

Mientras tanto Lila y Lorenzo los vigilaban muy de cerca

-oye disculpa que te lo diga, pero pensé que tu objetivo era sacar a bailar a Helga no a mi

-de pronto al principio pensé en pasar un buen rato como amigos, pero cuando paso el incidente con Will me di cuenta de que el ambiente quedo muy tenso, pensé que lo mejor era dejarlos solos un rato porque sé que él no es una mala persona y probablemente se disculparía con ella

-entonces tienes dotes de brujo, porque no solo hicieron las paces sino que ahora parecen amigos de toda la vida, en parte me alegra, porque al menos de esa forma Helga no va a estar pendiente de todo lo que Arnold haga en la fiesta, por primera vez se está divirtiendo

-sí, tienes razón

-¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Tengo sed

-bueno, como quieras-ambos se fueron a sentar un rato y Lila se dispuso a tomar algo de agua, pero confundió el vaso con uno que estaba lleno de vodka, tenía tanta sed que lo tomo todo en dos sorbos, así que cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, así que unos minutos después Lorenzo vio que ella no estaba bien así que junto a Helga la llevaron donde Phoebe y él le dio café para que se le pasara

-Oye tu amiga de verdad se puso mal-dijo Will

-Si pobre Lila, de verdad tomo mucho, ella no está acostumbrada

-¿y tu si?

-Bueno no pero por alguna razón el trago no me ha hecho daño

- Tal vez es por lo bien que la estamos pasando ¿no crees?

-si puede ser, de verdad hace mucho tiempo no me divertía tanto, muchas gracias

- De nada princesa

-jajaja ¿me acabas de decir princesa?

-sí, porque tiene algo de malo, si quieres no te digo así

-no, para nada, es solo que me resulta irónico, que hace una hora me trataras de inculta y ahora me estés alabando, además de todos los chicos que hay en esta salón, tú seas el único que se haya atrevido a decírmelo sin recibir un golpe a cambio, debes tener algo especial, porque me caes bien y eso es muy raro

-Bueno me siento alagado por tan honrosa distinción, tu también me caes muy bien es más, me atrevería a decir que- me gustas

-¿qué?-Helga sintió un nudo en la garganta

De pronto Rhonda hablo por un micrófono interrumpiendo a conversación para el alivio de Helga

-Hola chicos, soy yo otra vez, bueno les aviso que vamos a hacer un concurso de karaoke, así que quienes quieran pueden venir acá e inscribirse, dentro de una hora comenzamos la competencia

-jajajajaaja concurso de karaoke, de verdad me parece tan cómico, ¿si oíste Lila? ¿No te dan ganas de pasar al frente e inscribirte?

-¿cómo se te ocurre? si no me puedo levantar sin sentir que todo me da vueltas, pero ve tu amiga, tienes una voz bonita y de seguro ganas y si no al menos nos reímos un rato

-Deben ser los tragos que me tome pero creo que voy a seguir tu idea, voy a pasar allá a cantar y a cerrar con broche de oro la noche

Una hora después se anuncio el comienzo de la competencia y el primero en pasar fue Gerald que canto un blues y fue realmente bueno, después le siguió Eugene que en la mitad de la canción se tropezó con el cable del micrófono y cayó encima de los equipos, desconectándolos casi todos, así que tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para continuar, después continuo un Harold muy borracho que intento cantar algo de los Bee gees, pero no paso de la primera estrofa y después de varios participantes paso Helga para terminar el concurso comienza una canción lenta y todos se quedan en silencio mientras ella comienza a cantar

You are far,

**Estas lejos**

When I could have been your star,

**Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella**

You listened to people,

**Escuchaste a la gente**

Who scared you to death, and from my heart,

**Que te hizo temer a la muerte, y de mi corazón **

Strange that you were strong enough,

**Es extraño que fueras lo suficiente fuerte **

To even make a start,

**Para entonces comenzar**

But you'll never find

**Pero nunca encontraras**

Peace of mind,

**Paz mental**

Til you listen to your heart,

**Hasta que escuches a tu Corazón**

People,

**gente**

You can never change the way they feel,

**Nunca podras cambiar la manera en que se sienten**

Better let them do just what they will,

**Mejor dejalos hacer lo que quieran**

For they will,

**Para lo que quieran**

If you let them,

**Si les permites**

Steal your heart from you,

**Robar tu corazon**

People,

**gente**

Will always make a lover feel a fool,

**Siempre harán sentir al amante como un tonto**

But you knew I loved you,

**Pero sabias que te amaba**

We could have shown them all,

**Pudimos haberselo mostrado a todos **

We should have seen love through,

**A través de eso debimos haber visto el amor **

Fooled me with the tears in your eyes,

**Me engañaste con tus lagrimas**

Covered me with kisses and lies,

**Cubriéndome de besos y mentiras **

So goodbye,

**Por eso adiós **

But please don't take my heart,

**Pero por favor no te lleves mi corazón **

You are far,

**Estas lejos **

I'm never gonna be your star,

**Nunca seré tu estrella **

I'll pick up the pieces

**Recojere las piezas**

And mend my heart,

**Y arreglare mi Corazon**

Maybe I'll be strong enough,

**Tal vez sere lo suficientemente fuerte**

I don't know where to start,

**No sé por dónde comenzar**

But I'll never find

**Pero nunca encontrare**

Peace of mind,

**Paz mental**

While I listen to my heart,

**Mientras escuche a mi corazón**

People,

**gente**

You can never change the way they feel,

**Nunca podras cambiar la manera en que se sienten**

Better let them do just what they will,

**Mejor dejalos hacer lo que quieran**

For they will,

**Para lo que quieran**

If you let them,

**Si los dejas**

Steal your heart,

**Robar tu corazon**

And people,

**Y la gente**

Will always make a lover feel a fool

**Siempre hará al enamorado sentirse como un tonto**

But you knew I loved you,

**Pero sabias que te amaba**

We could have shown them all,

**Pudimos habérselo mostrado a todos,**

But remember this,

**Pero recuerda esto**

Every other kiss,

**Cada otro beso**

That you ever give

**Que tu des**

Long as we both live

**Mientras vivamnos**

When you need the hand of another woman,

**Cuando necesites la mano de otra mujer,**

One you really can surrender with,

**Una con la que realmente puedas rendirte,**

I will wait for you,

**Yo te esperaré**

Like I always do,

**Como siempre lo hago,**

There's something there,

**Hay algo ahí**

That can't compete with any other,

**Que no se puede comparar con ningún otro.**

You are far,

**Estas lejos**

When I could have been your star,

**Cuando yo pude haber sido tu estrella**

You listened to people,

**Escuchaste a la gente**

Who scared you to death, and from my heart,

**Que te asustó a morir, y de mi corazón,**

Strange that I was wrong enough,

**Es extraño que yo estuviera suficientemente equivocada**

To think you'd love me too.

**Para creer que tú me amabas también,**

I guess you were kissing a fool,

**Supongo que estabas besando a una tonta...**

You must have been kissing a fool.

**Debiste haber estado besando a una tonta**

Todos escucharon atentamente la canción, no solo por lo que decía sino por la persona a la que ella miro durante toda la canción, si así es, aunque ella no se dio cuenta no aparto los ojos de Arnold y cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba fijamente al principio lo tomo por sorpresa pero después también la miro fijamente hasta que se termino la canción, todos aplaudieron porque aunque Helga no tuviera la mejor voz del mundo y estuviera más bien borracha, el sentimiento con el que canto la canción fue tan real que se sentía en el aire, ella le paso el micrófono a Rhonda y se dirigió a donde estaban Lila y Phoebe y sintió la mirada fija de alguien que la observo hasta que se sentó la verdad prefirió no suponer de quien se trataba y se limito a hablar con sus amigas de lo sucedido

-Hel, la verdad te luciste con esa canción, creo que casi lloramos al escucharla, pero nos pudo más el asombro al ver hacia quien se dirigían tus miradas

-¿a qué te refieres Lila?

-No me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta que durante toda la canción miraste al cabeza de balón oh disculpa a Arnold, de tanto andar contigo se me están pegando tus mañas

-¿qué? En serio estás tan borracha que te imaginas cosas, yo no mire a nadie, solo miraba la pared del fondo, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa

-si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte, porque él también correspondió tus miradas, eso fue lo que realmente me dejo en shock

-Deja de decir tonterías y más bien pásame esa botella que esta que ruega por ser consumida

-sí que resultaste una bebedora experimentada, bueno brinda por ambas aunque tú ya no lo necesitas porque tienes a tu nuevo príncipe esperando por ti

-¿de quién hablas?

-pues ¿de quién más va a ser? De Will, o es que ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de él? Oh por dios Arnold si que te deja mal un día de estos vas y olvidas cuál es tu nombre

-ayy no me había olvidado de él, que pena, bueno te dejo voy a hablarle

_En otro lado del salón_

-Gerald, entonces no fueron alucinaciones mías Helga no dejo de mirarme mientras canto esa canción, pero ¿por qué?

-Viejo, ¿de verdad necesitas que te lo diga? Eres un tonto si no te das cuenta

-¿darme cuenta de qué?, tal vez estaba pensando en cómo se va a vengar de mi por lo que le dije

- que por cierto estuvo muy mal, en serio Arnie no se qué es lo que te pasa con ella, pero siempre que la tienes cerca actúas como un cretino, hasta a mi me dio lastima de la cara que puso, es como si le hubieras clavado un puñal

-pues es una tonta si se le rompe el corazón por un comentario tan casual de su enemigo declarado, yo soy un gran caballero al no decirle lo que realmente pienso de ella, me da lástima, que por más esfuerzos que haga y por mucho que se arregle sigue sin llamar la atención de nadie

-y entonces según tú, ¿qué es lo que está pensando el tipo que ha bailado todo el rato con ella?

-no lo sé, supongo que es un tonto desesperado al que las demás han despreciado

- esa teoría no te la crees ni tú, ahora empiezo a pensar que en serio te has vuelto un tonto, creo que hasta Harold sabe lo que pasa entre ustedes y tu no las coges ni porque te hagan dibujos, mejor te das cuenta pronto, antes de que ya no haya remedio

-¿de qué hablas? ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? –

-pues que Helga y tu- de pronto Rhonda lo llamo-ve al frente que van a anunciar al ganador del concurso

-voy Rhonda

- no pensaras dejarme por un estúpido concurso

-lo siento, ahorita hablamos viejo no te despeluques

Acto seguido todos los concursantes pasaron al frente y fueron elegidos por aplausos al final solo quedaban Helga y Gerald

-Bueno ya saben cuál es el mecanismo, así que ¿quien piensa que Gerald debe ser el ganador?- se escucharon muchos aplausos y algún chiflido

- ahora ¿quien piensa que esta bella señorita debe ganar?-se oyeron muchos aplausos y muchos chiflidos-así que la ganadora es la señorita Helga, se ha ganado una botella del whisky más fino para usted y sus compañeros de mesa y una cena romántica en el chez parís, felicitaciones de verdad su interpretación fue muy impecable, varios en el público casi lloraron al escucharla

Todos aplaudían y le pedían a Helga que compartiera algo del premio, algunos bromeaban diciéndole "la nueva voz de América" y cosas por el estilo, cuando ella se acerco a su nuevo amigo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque él la cogió y la alzo abrazándola y los demás al ver la escena empezaron a abuchearlos- vayan a un hotel-uy te lo tenias bien guardado Helguita etc etc.

-Bájame Will, en serio no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto

-Pero ¿por qué no?, si son de lo más natural

-puede que para ti si pero para mí no, mira nada más como todos me molestan, bájame por favor

-lo siento

Él la bajo y se acercaron a la mesa a brindar con sus amigos por la victoria de Helga, luego se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas y a bailar algunas canciones, Helga estaba poniéndose realmente borracha, todo le daba vueltas y su amigo Will le dijo que lo mejor era que se levantaran a bailar un poco más, mientras estaban bailando ella se recostó en su hombro porque creía que se iba a desmayar, no sabía ni siquiera como se movían sus pies, solo sabía que estaba ahí; mientras estaba mirando al vacio, su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de Arnold que en ese momento bailaba con alguno de sus ligues, y creyó ver algo de ira en sus ojos-_estoy tan borracha que ya me imagino cosas, probablemente este mirando a otra parte_- De pronto unos gritos la devolvieron a la realidad y miro de donde provenían, eran dos chicos peleando

-no se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi novia

-¿y si no que me vas a hacer?

-no quieres saberlo

-¿quién te dice que no? No te tengo miedo idiota

- te vas a arrepentir

Uno de los chicos le lanzo una botella al otro y después todo se volvió confuso, comenzaron a volar botellas por todas partes y todo el mundo corría como loco, ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero alguien piso la cola de su vestido y ella cayó al piso, con toda la confusión que reinaba la gente ni siquiera se fijaba en que había alguien en el piso y todos pasaban por encima suyo, ella pensó que sería su fin, hasta que alguien le tendió una mano y al ver que ella no podía levantarse, la alzo y la llevo fuera de ese lugar.

* * *

Bueno haré una aclaración sobre este capitulo

Para los que les interese la canción que cantó Helga se llama Kissing a fool de mi ídolo George Michael, la escogí porque creo que la letra reflejaba apropiadamente los pensamientos que tiene ella sobre dejar atrás el pasado, además de ser una de mis favoritas jejeje

¿Quien sera esa misteriosa persona que ayudo a nuestra querida Helga?

¿pasara algo entre Will y Helga?

¿que onda con las miradas asesinas de Arnold?

si se preguntan todas esas cosas y más, podrán saber las respuestas en los próximos capítulos

No olviden dejar sus reviews y muchas gracias de antemano :D


	4. ¿Amigos?

**Notas: Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, todas las sugerencias que me han dado me parecen muy interesantes; me alegra mucho que les guste la historia y espero cumplir con las expectativas que tienen para este nuevo capitulo:D**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**Amigos?**

Helga estaba asustada, todo se había nublado repentinamente y ella solo podía pedir ayuda a gritos, afortunadamente alguien la vio y se apiado de ella, ¿pero quién era? Ella no podía abrir sus ojos, estaba tan borracha que no coordinaba sus movimientos

-no veo qué necesidad tenias de tomar de esa forma, pudieron haberte matado, ¿estás bien?

-ujuh

-por dios respóndeme algo más, estoy empezando a creer que el trago te quemo el cerebro

-sí, estoy bien mamá

-oye tu sí que estas mal, como me vas a confundir con una mujer, y para colmo de males no veo a ninguno de tus amigos, tendré que llevarte a tu casa

-no, por favor no, mi papa me mata si llego así de borracha, prefiero que me dejes en cualquier anden

-como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar botada así en ese estado,¿ sabes qué? Vamos para mi casa, seguro te puedo acomodar en esa habitación que está desocupada

-claro Bob, mañana vamos a la opera ahorita tengo mucho sueño.

…

Es mediodía, está haciendo mucho sol, el ruido en la calle es insoportable, así que Helga decide levantarse resignada, abre los ojos lentamente y cada vez se asusta más al ver que ese no es su cuarto y tampoco es ninguno conocido

_-Oh qué diablos….siento como me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima como 10.000 veces, ¿qué hice ayer?, después de que recibí el premio estaba hablando con Will, después me sentí un poco mareada y después…..y después ¿por qué demonios no recuerdo nada?- _Pensaba Helga_,_ cuandounos golpes en la puerta la alarmaron inmediatamente

-¿puedo entrar?-_no esa voz no_-pensó ella un poco desesperada, pero logro responder entre dientes

-sí, eso creo

Se abre la puerta y ella se queda paralizada al ver que es cierto chico con cabeza de balón que se acerca con una bandeja hacia la cama donde ella esta recostada

-¿Si sabes quién soy?

-mmm a juzgar por tu apariencia puede que seas el fantasma de las navidades pasadas-dijo esto mirándolo con desdén-por supuesto que se quién eres tonto cabeza de balón

-jajaja que risa ya volviste tu con tus apodos mediocres

-la verdad no creo que me importe pelear contigo hoy, hagamos de cuenta que tu no dijiste nada ni yo tampoco, pero antes aclárame algo ¿Qué paso ayer?

-bueno algunas personas te pisaron, yo diría que fueron como unas 50, pero claro como te vas a acordar si estabas tan borracha que no sabías diferenciar un hombre de una mujer

-¿y quién te crees que eres para regañarme?

- no se tal vez el que te salvo la vida, ahora estas en deuda conmigo

-no ahora que haremos con tu ego, ya debe ir por la luna, bueno el caso, no has respondido mi pregunta completamente ¿porque todos se alarmaron tanto?

-que dos idiotas empezaron una pelea con botellas por una niñita Karen, así que todos comenzaron a correr por su vida, y tu noviecito te dejo botada, con lo borracha que estabas no duraste 2 segundos en pie, después todo el mundo paso por encima de ti y si no es por mí, tal vez estarías en un hospital o peor aun una morgue

-no entiendo

-¿qué? Ahora el trago te dejo totalmente boba

-no seas imbécil, obvio si entendí lo que decías, lo que no entiendo es ¿porque me ayudaste? tu me odias, para ti hubiera sido un alivio que yo no existiera

-Es cierto, no te soporto, pero eso no significa que sea tan malvado como para dejarte morir, se que para ti debo ser la peor plaga del planeta, pero aunque no lo creas no lo soy-esto último lo dijo con mirada ausente

-bueno supongo que debo darte las gracias, ahora me tengo que ir- Helga fue a levantarse cuando-Ay que dolor, mi pierna, me duele mucho Arnoldo ayúdame, y ¿que esto que traigo puesto? ¿Cómo te atreviste? te voy a matar cabeza de balón…ay duele como un demonio

-déjame ver que tienes

-suéltame, te voy a demandar por acoso, esta vez si has caído muy bajo engendro

-¿esa es tu peor amenaza primor? , de verdad que si has cambiado, antes te podías defender sola, ahora necesitas de amenazas que servirían en niños de primaria, además ya quisieras que yo te hubiera hecho lo que te imaginas, pero no fue así, mi mamá fue la que te cambio de ropa, si quieres demándala a ella pero yo no tengo velas en ese entierro

-pues para que sepas todavía me puedo defender sola, no soy una niña malcriada, ya vas a ver cuando me mejore te voy a volver trizas perdedor, y ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que tú me toques aunque sea un pelo?, para que pierdo el tiempo discutiendo contigo, tengo problemas más grandes, si me lesione a pierna no voy a poder presentarme en la obra, mi papá se va a poner furioso, ahora me voy a tener que aguantar la charla padre-hija una vez más, ¿Por qué a mí?

-Bueno yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de pelear con niñas de papi que se preocupan por obras sin importancia, déjame mirar tu pierna, tal vez no sea nada grave y puedas ir a bailar y lucirte frente a tu adorada familia

-mira lo que tengas que mirar pero te advierto si te pasas de listo puedes irte olvidando de tu vida

-que miedo tengo "Geraldine", ¿sabes qué? déjame ver la pierna y después nos matamos, ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo

-¿ouch que te pasa?-dijo Arnold después de que Helga le dio una patada "accidentalmente"

-fue un mal movimiento niño llorón

-esto luce realmente mal

-¿que tengo? ¿Voy a morir?

-que pierna tan flaca y fea jajaja

-estúpido ahora si te mato

-ya ya era una broma, lo que tienes es un raspón, la verdad si es grande, voy a traer el botiquín para desinfectarte, por favor no te muevas de aquí-ah se me olvidaba que no puedes-dijo mirándola con mofa

-zopenco, me las vas a pagar

Mientras Helga esperaba a Arnold alguien se asomo por la puerta, nada más y nada menos que Stella la madre del susodicho

-¿hola nena como estas?

-Mejor gracias, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, que pena que sea en estas circunstancias, discúlpeme por los problemas que haya causado

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que estés mejor, además es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por la persona que nos salvo la vida

-no diga esas cosas Stella, no fui yo sola quien los salvo, fuimos todos los chicos de la primaria, en ese entonces todos nos considerábamos amigos de Arnold

-me doy cuenta de que hablaste en pasado, no sé qué paso entre mi hijo y tu, pero debe tener solución

-no, no la tiene, señora sin ánimo de ofenderla su hijo es un imbécil

-no eres la primera que lo dice Helga, últimamente lo escucho más seguido y de chicas diferentes, eso me preocupa, creo que todas tienen razón, mi hijo perdió el camino y me di cuenta demasiado tarde, Miles y yo hemos intentado hablar con él, pero el solo nos dice que todo está bien y que esas niñas son unas melodramáticas, que él solo les ofrece una amistad y ellas se lo toman a pecho, pero lo peor es cuando le preguntamos por ti, se pone furioso y se encierra en su cuarto

-creo que no me corresponde a mi hablar sobre la verdadera forma de ser de él, solo le puedo decir que nada de lo que dice es cierto, la verdad es mucho más cruel y en cuanto a mí, no sé porque se pondrá así si el mismo dice que hay gente insignificante y yo, nosotros no nos hablamos desde hace 3 años y no fue por mi elección, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que él me hizo un favor al alejarme pues la persona que es el ahorita me da nauseas, solo eso

-es una lástima que mi hijo haya perdido tu amistad, porque de todas las amigas que le he conocido tu eres a la que más cariño le tengo, y creo que no solo yo, los abuelos también te adoran, nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por él y de paso por nosotros, eres una jovencita muy valiente que vale mucho, ojala mi hijo lo vea antes de que te pierda definitivamente

-no sé qué decir

-tranquila no tienes que decir nada, yo sé cómo te sientes, no te digo que esperes por lo imposible, porque tienes muchas cosas por vivir, si me permites un consejo, creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante, dejar los problemas de la niñez en donde pertenecen y vivir la vida al máximo con todos sus altibajos- de pronto Arnold entró interrumpiendo la conversación

-Helga ¿todavía vives o te desangraste? ,ah- mamá no sabía que estabas acá

-¿qué te paso Hel?

-No se su hijo fue el que me miro y dice que me raspe la pierna, lo único que sé es que me duele mucho

-Arnold préstame el botiquín y yo la miro, mientras ve a ayudarle a tu papa que está arreglando el lavaplatos, ya sabes que él no es el mejor fontanero

-voy mamá

Stella curo la herida de Helga, mientras seguían conversando, después la acompaño hasta el baño, donde ella se arreglo y bajo al comedor donde todos se quedaron mirándola con distintas expresiones pero la que más le aterro fue la de Arnold que la miraba fijamente-_seguro está pensando en alguna maldición gitana_

-hola pequeña ¿cómo sigues?-dijo Phil para romper la tensión del ambiente

-mejor gracias señor

-no me digas señor, puedes decirme abuelo si quieres

Está bien se-digo abuelo

-Stella, sería tan amable de prestarme el teléfono, es que no he llamado a mi familia y..

-tranquila, yo los llame esta mañana y les dije que estas bien, que se te fue el tiempo hablando con Arnold y te quedaste dormida acá, me dijeron que no había problema pero que llamaras a tu amiga Lila que tiene algo muy importante que decirte

-Bueno voy a llamarla

-No Helga nada de eso, primero desayunas y después si puedes enterarte todos los chismes de anoche-Dice Arnold con ojos picarones

-y ¿por qué crees que te voy a hacer caso?

-Vamos chicos no peleen más, lo siento Helga pero mi hijo tiene razón, debes estar muy débil después de todo lo que vomitaste-dijo Miles

-¿vomitar? ¿Cómo así?

-Papá tranquilo yo le cuento a mi querida amiga, veras Helga, cuando mama te recostó en la cama empezaste a vomitar como si fueras un alíen y nos toco estar pendientes de ti hasta que botaste la ultima tripa

-Bueno señor Arnold esa no es la forma de hablar de un caballero, pídele disculpas a Helga

-Pero si dije la verdad

-Nada, ya mismo te disculpas

-Discúlpame Helguita

-Claro Arnie-Dice Helga con una mirada de advertencia que llega a asustarlo

La comida transcurrió normalmente, Phil contando una de sus tantas historias, Miles y Stella muy contentos comentando sobre las anécdotas, pookie dando vueltas por toda la cocina con su uniforme de porrista, los huéspedes haciendo comentarios extraños de vez en cuando, Arnold calmándolos cuando los ánimos estaban subiendo de tono y Helga mirando todo con asombro. Después de desayunar Helga se fue directamente al teléfono a hablar con Lila

- alo, lila soy yo

-Hola Hel, eres una bandida, ¿cómo fue que resultaste en brazos de Arnold?

-¿qué? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Anoche lo vi muy preocupado por ti, te estaba cargando en brazos y vi como te llevaba para su casa, por Dios ¿qué hiciste?

-no te imagines películas extrañas, si él me estaba cargando fue porque me desmaye de lo borracha que estaba y él me trajo acá para que no me regañaran no fue nada más y por eso he tenido que aguantar su actitud de Mr. ego pero aparte de eso me ha ido bien, excepto porque me lastime una pierna

-que, Hel no me digas que no vas a poder bailar

-yo creo que sí, pero me toca cuidarme mucho, lo que me preocupa es que no pueda ir a prácticas estas semanas, el profesor me mataría no se qué hacer

-Pues te tocara esperar a ver como amaneces el martes porque no puedes sacrificar tu salud por una obra, pero no pienses mucho en eso o si no te vas a estresar sin razón

-bueno y a ti ¿cómo te acabo de ir con Lorenzo?

-¿Lorenzo? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Tu sabes que él solo tiene ojos para-de pronto Lila titubeo un poco

-¿Qué ibas a decir? No quiero que sigas imaginándote historias entre él y yo, por enésima vez, solo somos amigos

-si digamos que te creo, pero más bien hablemos de cosas más ambles ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Will?

-bueno, estoy algo confundida, durante toda la noche fue muy encantador, pero cuando paso todo eso de la pelea, él me dejo botada, pudieron haberme matado y a él no le importo, si no es por Arnoldo tal vez no te estaría contando el cuento

- No lo juzgues apresuradamente, no creo que te haya dejado sin una buena razón, se notaba la química entres ustedes, creo que la mayoría asumió que eran algo, me sorprendió que fueras tan abierta con un chico, nunca te había visto tan dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás

-sí creo que su compañía fue de gran ayuda para mí, me divertí demasiado, es una lástima que ni siquiera hayamos intercambiado números, supongo que es una de esas cosas que pasan solo una vez en la vida

-no te rindas tan fácilmente, algo me dice que él no va a dejar las cosas así

-Lila, ¿Qué es lo que me estas escondiendo?

-nada Hel, que pena contigo me tengo que ir, papá me llama, bye

Lila cuelga y Helga se dispone a subir al cuarto por sus cosas, pero Arnold le cierra el paso

-¿qué paso primor? ¿ Problemas con tu nuevo novio?

-ese no es tu problema

-tienes razón no me importa, solo me divierto viéndote sufrir

-si yo sé eres la maldad en pasta, mejor volvamos a lo de antes, no nos hablamos y tú me miras mal, al menos así no tengo que aguantarte

-totalmente de acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser después porque mamá y papá quieren hablar con ambos

-¿de qué?

-eso debería preguntar yo-de pronto Arnold se acerco a Helga, demasiado para su gusto, ella alzo su cabeza para decirle que se apartara, pero fue un grave error, porque sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración, él solo se quedo mirándola con un gesto indescifrable y después le habló al oído

-no sé que le hayas dicho a mi mamá Helguita, pero si me llegan a decir una sola palabra sobre mis andanzas en la escuela te juro que no voy a descansar hasta convertir tu vida en un infierno- después de decir eso se acerco como si la fuera a besar, ella trago saliva pero se compuso rápidamente y fue capaz de empujarlo rápidamente y pegarle una cachetada

-¿por quién me tomas idiota? ¿Crees que soy una de esas imitaciones de mujer con las que te revuelcas? Quiero dejarte muy clara una cosa, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí o te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido, no te tengo miedo, solo eres un pobre diablo- antes de que siguieran con su pelea Miles y Stella se asomaron desde el segundo piso

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? Arnold ¿Qué le hiciste a Helga?

-nada papá, no sé qué pasó, ella es una histérica, me pego sin ninguna razón

-cállate Arnold Philip Shortman, no te atrevas a decirnos una mentira tan grande, nosotros vimos lo que intentabas hacerle, sé que no somos las mejores figuras de autoridad que puedan existir, no estuvimos presentes la mayor parte de tu vida, pero estoy segura de que tus abuelos no criaron a un sin vergüenza-dijo Stella al borde de la lagrimas-yo-yo me he resistido todo este tiempo a creer que mi hijo es como dicen los rumores, un patán que no respeta a nadie, pero la verdad esta ante mis ojos y ahora me doy cuenta de que esto es culpa nuestra también, somos los peores padres que existen-entonces ya no pudo decir nada más solo se cayó de rodillas y sollozo como nunca lo había hecho, Arnold al ver a su madre así se sintió muy afligido, se acerco a ella y también se arrodillo

-mamá escúchame por favor, nada de esto es tu culpa, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por mi propia cuenta, han sido mis decisiones y no las tuyas las que le han causado daño a los demás, perdóname por favor, ya no llores más

-no hijo, ese ha sido mi error, darte la salida fácil cada vez que tenemos alguna discusión, pero ya no puedo permitir que sigas por ese camino que solo te traerá desgracias

-por favor mamá, hare lo que sea con tal de no verte llorar por mi culpa

-¿en serio harías lo que fuera?

-sí, definitivamente lo hare

-entonces quiero-quiero que les pidas disculpas a todas y cada una de las chicas a las que les has hecho daño, en especial a Helga, quiero que seas un hombre y asumas las consecuencias de tus actos, cuando lo hagas no solo tendrás mi perdón sino también te perdonaras a ti mismo-Arnold solo la miro horrorizado, sabía que no iba a ser fácil cumplir esa promesa, pero a la única mujer a la que le debía respeto a parte de su abuela era a ella

-está bien, lo hare

-no hubiera aceptado otra respuesta-después Stella miro a Helga fijamente y la invito a que se acercara

-querida, sé que es mucho pedir, pero tú eres una de las pocas personas en las que podría depositar mi confianza, por eso debo pedirte este favor, quiero que seas mis ojos mientras no estoy presente, que me digas si él está cumpliendo con lo dicho-Helga dudo al responderle, pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento que ella tenía, pensó que se lo debía por ser tan buena persona y haberla ayudado tanto

-lo hare-después la madre Arnold se levanto y los obligo a acercarse para sellar el pacto que más importante sus vidas.

Helga se fue a su casa acompañada por Arnold, quien fue obligado por sus padres ya que según ellos era un buen comienzo; no hablaron durante todo el camino, al parecer ambos estaban sintiendo el peso de la decisión tomada, al llegar a la puerta de la casa Pataki, ella se dispuso a entrar sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pero antes de que abriera la puerta él la llamo

-espera Helga, tengo que decirte algo

-vaya, otra sorpresa me imagino

-creo que ya tuvimos una cuota suficiente por ahora, es solo que estaba pensando y creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo volvamos a ser amigos, no los íntimos pero si al menos poder dirigirnos dos palabras decentes en el día, no lo hago por buena gente, simplemente lo hago por practicidad-Helga lo miro asombrada por unos momentos, hasta que recupero el habla

-tu don definitivamente no son las palabras, ha sido la propuesta más egocéntrica que he escuchado en mi vida, pero tienes un punto, no nos sirve de nada estar peleando, si vamos a estar en contacto la mayoría del tiempo supongo que acepto, pero ni se te ocurra pensar por un solo momento que por el hecho de ser "amigos" me voy a olvidar de la promesa que le hice a tu madre, al menor error que cometas vas a tener un reencuentro con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores

-no esperaba menos de ti, bueno nos veremos en la escuela "amiga"- le dijo picándole un ojo y se fue corriendo

Helga entro a su casa y después de aparentar que escuchaba el regaño de Bob se fue a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y mirando al techo rememoro todo lo que había pasado en ese día de locos, ella pensaba que todo lo bueno en Arnold se había esfumado, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, al verlo con su madre pudo vislumbrar al viejo Arnold, esto la llevo a pensar que tal vez al igual que ella cuando era niña el tenia una máscara para mostrarse ante los demás como el chico con el que nadie juega, tal vez muy por dentro él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, el que ella siempre amo, sin embargo él tiempo no se puede retroceder, hay tantos conflictos en medio de los dos que es imposible que las cosas no cambien, ella decidió seguir con su vida y eso haría, el hecho de que ahora sean amigos solo le ahorrara algunos dolores de cabeza, no es nada realmente relevante, al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

¿Arnold aprovechara la nueva oportunidad que la vida le esta brindando?

¿llegaran nuevos enredos a las vidas de estos personajes?

En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán jejeje

No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que son el motor de mi inspiración :D


	5. Enredos

**Notas: Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, estoy muy contenta de la buena aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, por eso a pesar de mis múltiples ocupaciones intentare seguir publicando cada semana como lo he hecho hasta ahora:)**

**Este capitulo es un poco largo, pero es necesario para poder contextualizar sobre lo que viene después, solo les digo que este es el inicio del verdadero culebrón )**

**No siendo más los dejo, mis mejores deseos para todos**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**Enredos**

El lunes todos llegaron a la escuela con diferentes anécdotas de la fiesta de Rhonda, pero todos contaban con el mismo terror el momento del pánico, excepto Helga que no recordaba absolutamente nada, así que era Arnold el que contaba su parte de la historia, pero esa no fue la parte que alarmo a Phoebe, Gerald y Lila, sino en la que un Arnold aparentemente contento les contaba que él y Helga eran amigos de nuevo

-oh por dios, no lo puedo creer, pero me alegra tanto que por fin vayan a dejar esos problemas de la niñez atrás y se comporten como los jóvenes que son, de verdad que me alegro de que ya no tengamos que dejar a uno botado para estar con el otro-dijo Lila abrazando a cada uno con un brazo

-eso mismo opino yo, al menos habrá alguien más que me ayude a separar a Gerald y a Helga cuando se vuelvan a pelear

-No Pheebs no cuentes conmigo, a mi me encanta ver a ese par pelear, es como ir a las luchas pero gratis

-Que gracioso chico de la selva, no des por hecho que ya te perdone del todo, no busques lo que no se te ha perdido amigo

-está bien como mande mi general

-Ehm-Lila nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿qué me ibas a decir de Will?

-No te lo puedo decir amiga, no seas impaciente y deja que el mismo te lo diga

-¿cómo así? ¿Cómo sabes que lo voy a volver a ver?

-Porque el mismo me lo dijo ayer, va a venir a recogerte a la salida, ¿no es una ternura?

-¿tierno?, podría ser un violador de esos que buscan niñas inocentes para hacer de las suyas

-Para tu tren cabeza de balón, que mente tan perversa tienes, cualquiera que te escuche dirá que yo soy tu propiedad para que me defiendas con tanta emoción

-no te creas tan suertuda, es simplemente que como amigo me preocupo por ti

- no tienes de que preocuparte yo me puedo defender sola

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna novedad aparente, la salida llego y para Helga fue un día eterno, pues aparte de no haber dormido bien, su estúpido pie lastimado no la dejaba hacer nada sin que le doliera, menos mal Arnold la ayudo a subir y bajar las escaleras y de apoyo mientras caminaba pero a la salida se esfumo como un fantasma, así que fue Phoebe quien la ayudo

-Helga, me vas a creer loca pero podría jurar que le gustas a Arnold

-si tienes razón, estás loca, el hecho de que quisiera ser mi amigo no quiere decir que no pueda vivir sin mi

-Helga, solo respóndeme una cosa, ¿qué paso el sábado entre los dos?

-nada, solo tuvo algo de sentido común y me ayudo en un momento de necesidad, ¿por qué lo dices?

- es que esta muy atento contigo, además hoy no ha coqueteado con ninguna chica y tu más que nadie sabes que siendo él eso es rarísimo

-ah, eso debe ser por la promesa que le hizo a su madre, y también es la razón para que él se porte tan bien conmigo, digamos que su vida depende de mí-dijo esto con una risa malévola

-¿Cómo así? ¿Cuál promesa?-Después Helga procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido el día anterior

-lo entiendo, ahora trata de manipular tus sentimientos para poder seguir haciendo de las suyas, por eso creo que debes continuar con tu plan de seguir tu vida, sin importar lo que pase con él, lo que te diga o lo que haga hay algo que no me deja confiar en él, no quiero que te haga más daño

-Si eso hare, gracias amiga, ya vi a Will, ven conmigo-oh por dios ¿qué es eso? Dime que estoy viendo mal

-No Hel, es un osito de peluche gigante y hermoso, que envidia amiga, ni siquiera es tu novio y ya te trae regalos

-tú sabes que no soy el tipo de chica que se alegra por estas cosas, más bien me da vergüenza –dice Helga tratando de esconderse detrás de ella

-Helga, es normal que te sientas abrumada ya que no estás acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles, pero no es malo dejarse querer de vez en cuando, ahora sal de tu escondite pequeña tonta y ve a saludarlo

Después de esto Helga saludo a Will y hablaron un rato con Phoebe, después le entrego el regalo y la invito a almorzar, fueron al parque de Hillwood y tuvieron una especie de picnic, a Helga le encantaba eso, durante el transcurso de su charla Helga no pudo evitar preguntarle

-¿Y porque no me ayudaste cuando paso todo el lio de la pelea?

-Yo iba a hacerlo pero varias personas me empujaron y me llevaron prácticamente volando a la salida cuando volví a entrar tu ya no estabas, después Lila me dijo que un amigo tuyo te había llevado a tu casa y por eso no me preocupe más, se que estuvo mal de mi parte pero espero que me puedas perdonar, de verdad me encanta estar contigo y quisiera conocerte mejor

-e-esto yo

-tranquila no tienes que sentirte comprometida, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que no todos los hombres somos malos

-está bien, lo hare

-gracias Helga, espero que podamos vernos frecuentemente y hacer muchas cosas interesantes

-por supuesto, que te parece si vamos el próximo viernes al chez parís, así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro-dijo Helga muy ilusionada

-está bien, acepto

Después hablaron toda la tarde y finalmente él la llevo a su casa, donde conoció a Bob quien por primera vez recordó el nombre de alguien, Miriam también se entusiasmo al ver a ese joven tan distinguido y pudo mantenerse despierta durante toda la velada, Olga también fue muy amable pero cuando estuvieron a solas le dijo a su hermana que había algo en el que no la convencía, así que Helga le prometió que iba a ser cuidadosa.

El resto de la semana paso en relativa calma, Helga se mejoro rápidamente debido a los cuidados de Stella que se ofreció a hacerle las curaciones, gracias a esto ella podría presentarse en la obra que se realizaría dentro de dos meses, estaba tan contenta y es que solo Lila lo sabia ella era el papel principal, por eso ella se había dedicado a perfeccionar su técnica todo ese tiempo y la última semana seria la definitiva; además al parecer Helga tenía un nuevo admirador, no era Will, era otro un anónimo, que desde el lunes comenzó a dejarle una rosa en su casillero cada día, el viernes además le mando una caja de chocolates con una tarjeta muy bonita, que persona tan enigmática, las chicas y ella trataron de pensar en quien seria y la verdad es que podía ser cualquiera excepto Gerald, así que sería muy difícil de averiguar.

El sábado Helga tenía una cita con Lorenzo que le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, ella estaba intrigada, quería pedirle disculpas pues en esta semana apenas lo saludo porque Arnold siempre llegaba y se la llevaba, aunque no sin antes ganarse varios insultos de su parte, por eso estaba ansiosa quería verlo y aclarar todo. La cita fue en el centro comercial y fueron a comer un helado, al principio hablaron muy poco hasta que Lorenzo decidió romper el silencio

-Helga, desde esa fiesta del sábado nos hemos distanciado mucho, eso no me gusta, yo soy tu amigo y me gusta saber en qué andas, no me hubiera enterado que Arnold y tu volvieron a ser amigos si él no me lo hubiera dicho con un tono de amenaza que raya en la autosuficiencia debo decir, y ¿cómo van las cosas con Will?

-Lo siento tanto, sé que es mi culpa, por dejarme arrastrar por Arnold, pero antes de contarte todo quiero que me digas algo, ¿que sientes por mí?

-uhm- no se-te quiero como mi mejor amiga, como una hermanita a la que quiero proteger, no te puedo negar que en un tiempo me gustaste mucho, pero te empecé a querer de otra forma porque me di cuenta de que tu nunca me verías de esa forma, así que desde entonces solo te quiero como mi amiga, no te preocupes por mí, puedes contarme lo que quieras

-no sabes que bien me siento al saberlo, porque de todas las personas que conozco creo que tu eres a la que más me dolería hacerle daño, tu siempre has estado para mí y te lo agradezco, eres el mejor-Helga lo abrazo enérgicamente, como tantas veces en el pasado, pero esta vez era diferente porque ella se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Lorenzo en su vida.

Cerca de allí un chico apretaba los puños y se repetía mentalmente que el solo era un amigo de Helga nada más, pero no le gustaba esa cercanía para nada-_debo controlarme, no puedo dañar todo por un ataque de celos-_se decía mentalmente

Horas después Helga llego a su casa y Olga la recibió con una sonrisa más inusual que la de siempre

-Hermanita bebe, ¿te lo tenias bien escondido no?

-de que me hablas?

-mira lo que trajeron hoy

-¿qué es esto?

-un regalo que mas tontita

-si yo sé que es un regalo, ¿pero quién me lo manda?

No sé solo traía una tarjeta con un poema, muy lindo por cierto

-déjame ver-después de leer el contenido y asombrarse por la buena calidad del escrito dijo-Si el poema esta lindo, pero ya estoy cansada de este jueguito, cuando descubra quien es te juro que va a conocer a la verdadera Helga G. Pataki

-Hermanita tu sí que eres rara, te pones brava porque alguien te quiere de esa forma tan tierna

-No me molesta que me quieran, sino que el imbécil sea tan cobarde de no decírmelo de frente

-si mal no recuerdo, tú tienes experiencia en ese asunto, Helga ¿no te das cuenta?, en algún lugar hay un chico que se muere de ganas de tenerte a su lado, que se la pasa escribiendo los poemas más hermosos solo para ti, ¿no te recuerda a cierta chiquilla de una sola ceja que tenía un altar a su amado, y muchos volúmenes de poemas solo para él?

-si tienes razón, yo era igual, no sé qué me pasa, de pronto tanta atención se me ha subido a la cabeza, es que me desesperan las verdades a medias, al menos yo se lo dije todo a Arnold y antes de eso el nunca supo de mis sentimientos por él, nunca tuvo la incertidumbre que yo tengo en este momento, es tan horrible sentirse así

-Pero es tan romántico, tal vez algunas cosas deben tomarse su tiempo, así cuando sepas quien es hasta de pronto ya estés enamorada de el

-No lo creo, pero admiro tu fe en la gente Olga, mejor me voy a dormir, porque a partir del lunes no voy a tener un momento libre

-bueno que duermas hermanita bebe, te quiero mucho

El domingo fue tan común como los demás, Bob diciéndole a Miriam que cocine algo espectacular porque invito a unos inversionistas a almorzar, Olga yendo con Helga al centro comercial a comprar un vestido de emergencia, luego dejar la casa como un espejo y arreglarse para parecer una de esas familias de propaganda de cereales, cuando los inversionistas llegan, alaban la casa, la comida de la dama (que realmente es pedida a domicilio), las bellas hijas que de seguro manejaran el emporio de celulares con tanta astucia como su padre, etc etc etc, de pronto tan oportuna como siempre llama Phoebe diciendo que la necesita y ella se va sintiéndolo mucho y alaba a su amiga. Pasan la tarde juntas y hablan de todo un poco, el tema de esta tarde era la relación de Phoebe y Gerald

-Hel, es que de verdad creo que el amor se nos está acabando, la rutina lo va a matar, siempre hacemos lo mismo, ya hasta se me de memoria lo que él va a decir o hacer, lo amo pero creo que como estamos nos vamos a terminar odiando más que tu y Arnold

-Pheebs tu sabes que yo no soy una experta en relaciones, porque no he tenido ninguna seria, pero mi consejo para ti es que si lo amas tienes que luchar por la relación si él no se inventa nada nuevo hazlo tu, sorpréndelo, haz que vea otras facetas de ti, vuelve a enamorarlo

- y ¿cómo hago eso?

-dale una sorpresa, no se hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer, una cena romántica, una salida no convencional no se

-tú sí que tienes buenas ideas, por algo te adoro Hel

- ya ya deja de alabarme tanto, me asusta no vaya a ser que te enamores de mi

-que tonta eres jajajajaja

Así paso el resto de la tarde y después tuvo que volver a la aburrida realidad, cuando volvió a casa, se excuso con sus padres diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se fue directo a su cuarto pero cuando entro lo único que pudo ver fue un hermoso arreglo floral encima de su escritorio-vaya que lindo, ¿de quién será?

_Mi amada pronto sabrás quien soy_

_-_y ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero saber quién eres, idiota?, que demonios, ahora estoy hablando sola

….

De nuevo era lunes y todos los alumnos de la secundaria de Hillwood se dirigían a sus clases, los pasillos estaban realmente llenos, al parecer a todo el mundo le cogió la tarde, es un caos, y dentro de toda esa revuelta de gente Helga busca a Lila desesperadamente, por fin la ve al otro lado del pasillo pero cuando se dirige hacia donde esta ella, alguien se atraviesa en su camino

-Hola Geraldine

-¿cómo me dijiste niño de la selva?, te lo advierto, si vuelves a llamarme así te corto la lengua con un corta uñas ¿entendiste?

-Claro primor, pero no veo cual es el problema, ese nombre es muy bonito

-yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, ahora dame permiso que tengo afán

-¿afán de qué? ¿Tal vez de ver a tu noviecito William?

-oye de verdad la cordura se te perdió en la selva, con esa imaginación podrías escribir una novela ¿no crees?

-Ah veo, no es tu novio, pero tienen algo, no pensé que fueras de las que tienen romances sin compromiso

-eso no te importa, ahora déjame ir

-pensé que éramos amigos, y hasta donde se los amigos se cuentan las cosas, ahora veo que no confías en mi, de verdad me siento muy mal

-Deja de hacer teatro tonto cabeza de balón, yo sé que mi vida no te importa, solo quieres saber si tengo algo con él para burlarte de mí, pero no te voy a dar ese gusto, así que quítate-Helga lo empuja con una fuerza extraordinaria y se va corriendo a su salón, cuando llega se da cuenta que el profesor viene detrás de ella y entra como un rayo, se sentó en el primer puesto que encontró vacio, pero al fijarse quien era su compañero, se arrepintió de no mirar

-h-h-hola-Helga- -que placer me da- -verte

-Cállate Brainy, estoy poniendo atención a la clase

-lo s-siento si quieres podemos hablar- después de clases, necesito decirte algo muy importante

-Está bien, pero ahorita no me molestes

Era la clase de matemáticas, la pesadilla de Helga, ella es un desastre para ese tipo de cosas y su única salvación no tenía clase con ella, así que como iban las cosas muy seguramente iba a reprobar la materia y tendría que asistir a curso de verano, solo pensar en eso la enfermaba, pero no podía evitarlo. La clase paso muy lentamente y al final el profesor les anuncio que tendrían examen la próxima clase, que sería el 50% de la nota así que de eso dependía la vida de Helga, estaba demasiado asustada para acordarse de lo que le dijo a Brainy, pero obviamente él no lo hizo

-Helga—espérame—tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Que quieres fenómeno?

-Mira—yo me he dado cuenta de que tú no eres muy buena para las matemáticas

-oh que gran descubrimiento, tal vez te den un Nobel, ¿eso era todo?

-no, yo estaba pensando que tal vez podría ayudarte, tu sabes—a estudiar—para el examen

-¿en serio tu harías eso por mi?, pero ¿por qué?, yo siempre te trato mal y te ignoro la mayoría del tiempo

-Porque sé que lo necesitas—además yo no soy rencoroso, nunca podría odiarte, se que tienes tus razones para ser así

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

-El hecho de que yo fuera tu sombra en la primaria debe ser suficiente—la verdad estaba obsesionado contigo- eso debe cansar al cualquiera

-Demasiado, diría yo, ya me estaba cansando de pegarte con la vieja Betsy a cada rato, y eso era muy difícil

-jeje, si lo sé, por eso es que quiero ayudarte-porque siento que debo recompensarte de alguna forma todas esas molestias

-Bueno creo que no estoy en condiciones de negarme, mi vida depende de eso, podemos estudiar ahorita si quieres

-Bueno, yo pensaba que sería mejor si fueras a mi casa—es más tranquilo—además quiero contarte algo

-¿y no puedes contármelo acá?

-no, de ninguna manera—por favor di que si

-bueno está bien, nos vemos a la salida

A la hora del almuerzo Helga les conto a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Brainy, y que estaba muy intrigada por lo que tenía que decirle

-Hel, yo pienso que es muy dulce de su parte que te quiera ayudar, después de todo has sido realmente mala con el-dice Lila con un tono de nostalgia

-Si yo sé, hasta lastima me da, por eso acepte, bueno y porque si no lo hacía muy probablemente estaría firmando mi acta de defunción

-que exagerada eres, sabes que yo también puedo explicarte-dice Phoebe

-Lo sé, pero también sé que estas muy ocupada con tus otros trabajos y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo

-querida amiga, Brainy sí que es masoquista, a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho sigue ahí detrás de ti como un perrito faldero

-tenias que opinar Arnoldo, no es masoquista, es muy noble de su parte y voy a estar eternamente agradecida con el

-claro claro, tal vez te pida que te cases con él y así saldan la deuda

-¿Celoso?

-¿yo? No me hagas reír, eso quisieras nena

-antes preferiría que me atropellara un tren

-bueno ya dejen de pelear parecen niños de 8 años

-si tienes razón Pheebs, no vale la pena perder el tiempo de esta forma tan insignificante, nos vemos a la salida

-Hel, y ¿no vas a ir a practica de ballet?, acuérdate que has fallado estas dos semanas

-si Lila espero que no me tome mucho tiempo estudiar para el bendito examen, el caso es que así sea en la noche tengo que ir

-y eso Helguita?, ¿tu papel de árbol te exige demasiado?

-Cállate inútil cabello métrico, no soy ningún árbol soy el papel principal

-¿en serio amiga? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? Tenemos que comprar boletos en las primeras filas

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa Pheebs, pero por culpa de este tonto se arruino todo, no te preocupes por los boletos, Olga ya los compro aunque ella tampoco lo sabe así que no le digan nada por favor

-creo que a tu adorada hermana se le habrá ido una fortuna comprando tantos puestos, ya sabes para todos los admiradores que te han aparecido en esta semana, impresionante saber que hay gente con tal fetiche

-cállate perdedor, ya me hastié de tantos comentarios estúpidos, deja de meterte en mi vida sentimental, eres mi "amigo", pero hay límites y este es uno que no deberías cruzar por tu propio bien

-mira que miedo me da-dice Arnold dramatizando temblores

-ya tuve mi cuota de payasadas por hoy, ahora si me voy-dijo Helga y después de despedirse de todos se fue a su última clase.

A la hora de la salida Helga se fue con Brainy a su casa, cuando llegaron, la mamá los recibió muy cordialmente, Helga se imagino algo muy diferente, tal vez unos padres introvertidos como su hijo soso o algo así, pero eran realmente encantadores, ella se sintió muy a gusto hablando con ellos mientras almorzaban, pero después fueron al cuarto de Brainy a estudiar para el famoso examen, Helga tenía que reconocer que Brainy era muy bueno explicando, entendió muy rápido y fue capaz de solucionar varios ejercicios sin ayuda, lo cual la tenía muy contenta

-Gracias Brainy, me has salvado la vida, te debo una

-bueno y que tal si te digo que quiero que me la pagues ahora mismo

-ehh? ¿Cómo?, me estas asustando-dijo Helga dando dos pasos hacia atrás

-no te preocupes, no te voy a pedir que seas mi novia o algo así, yo sé muy bien que tu corazón tiene un dueño desde hace mucho tiempo aunque tú misma te lo niegues

-¿de quién hablas? A mí no me gusta nadie

-Tal vez de tu obsesión desde que eras una niña por Arnold, yo te veía escribiéndole todos esos poemas, sufriendo cada vez que él se enamoraba de otra y me dolía verte así, me daban ganas de darte algunas palabras de aliento, pero sabía que antes de que lo hiciera iba a terminar en el hospital, yo me enamore perdidamente de ti, porque he sido uno de los pocos afortunados que ha podido verte sin esa mascara de niña mandona y autosuficiente, realmente te admiro, eres tan sensible y talentosa, y el es un tonto porque no supo valorar lo que tú le ofrecías, un amor verdadero y puro; por mucho tiempo trate de llegar a ti, pero tú no me dejaste, así que al final me rendí y me resigne a verte solo como otra chica más, aunque hasta hace poco lo logre, conocí a una chica sensacional y ahí es donde quiero que me ayudes

-chico, primero déjame recuperar el aliento, lo que me acabas de decir, nunca lo supe, es decir, sabía que estabas obsesionado conmigo, pero nunca te escuche decirme porque, esto es muy abrumador…en serio me alegra que hayas podido encontrar otra chica que si te corresponda, pero no veo como puedo ayudarte

-veras, la chica de la que te hablo es tu amiga Lila, ella me gusta mucho, pero no he cruzado con ella más de dos palabras, así que el favor que te pido es que me ayudes a acercarme a ella

-¿Lila? Jajajaja, si se enterara que tiene un admirador secreto, tu sí que eres un misterio amigo, pero te voy a ayudar, no te prometo nada, pero hare lo posible porque ella se acerque a ti, contento?

-más de lo que te imaginas, muchas gracias-él la abraza tiernamente y aunque al principio trato de quitárselo de encima, al final termino por corresponder al abrazo.

…..

Después de hablar un poco mas con Brainy se dirigió a su clase de ballet, ya era de noche y las calles estaban quedándose solas, el estudio quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, así que tuvo que coger el bus, cosa que ella odiaba, pronto llego a su destino, se puso indumentaria para ensayar y llego justo antes de que el profesor se fuera.

-Hola Geraldine, pensé que no ibas a venir, aunque Lila me dijo que así fuera a la media noche llegabas, desafortunadamente no me puedo quedar a verte, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que te dejo las llaves, no te vayas a quedar hasta muy tarde porque este vecindario es peligroso, ¿me entendiste?

-Si Ryan, no soy tonta

-Bueno nos vemos

Helga se puso a ensayar todos los pasos, especialmente los de más dificultad y se entretuvo tanto que cuando miro el reloj ya era prácticamente la 1 de la madrugada, no podía quedarse allí, porque debía dormir aunque fuera algunas horas, pero tampoco podía irse sola, porque ya ni siquiera estaban funcionando los buses, así que llamo a su casa para pedirle Bob que la recogiera, pero nadie contesto-_como siempre se les olvido que yo existo_-, después llamo a William que tampoco le contesto; no tenia nadie más a quien acudir, excepto-Arnold-así que llamo a la pensión, pensó que no le iban a contestar pero

-Alo, buenas noches

-buenas noches, disculpe llamar tan tarde pero necesito hablar con Arnold

-Él ya está dormido, puede decirme de parte de quien

-Dígale que es Helga

-Pequeña ¿pero qué haces llamando a estas horas? Deberías estar durmiendo

-Si señor yo sé, lo que pasa es que lo necesito urgente, es de vida o muerte y no puede esperar hasta que vaya a la escuela

-Bueno si de verdad lo necesitas con tanta urgencia, voy a ver si logro despertarlo

-está bien

_En el cuarto de Arnold_

-Chaparrito, despierta, te llaman al teléfono

-mmmm-quien es?

-Tu amiguita de una sola ceja

- abuelo ahora tiene dos cejas pero bueno ¿ y a esa que le pasa? Porque me llama a estas horas?

-no se solo me dijo que era urgente

-seguro va a hacerme alguna broma, dile que no me pudiste despertar, que me diga lo que me tenga que decir mañana

-bueno tú la conoces mejor que yo, así que iré a decirle que no te despertaste

-gracias abuelo

_De nuevo en el teléfono_

-hola pequeña, no pude despertarlo, te toco esperar hasta mañana

-bueno gracias, y que pena la molestia

Pero que tonta era, por supuesto que Arnold no la iba a ayudar, así que tomó la decisión de irse sola, estaba haciendo un frio espantoso, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, la noche estaba muy oscura, aun con las luces prendidas, la ciudad lucia muy diferente, parecía que toda la vida se hubiera esfumado por completo y ella era la única que parecía moverse por las calles vacías, ya ni siquiera habían carros, solo reinaba la soledad absoluta

Arnold estaba volviéndose a quedar dormido, cuando de pronto cruzo por su mente una parte de la conversación del almuerzo

_-Hel, y no vas a ir a practica de ballet?, acuérdate que es la última semana _

_-si Lila espero que no me tome mucho tiempo estudiar para bendito examen, el caso es que así sea en la noche tengo que ir_

Quedo sentado inmediatamente, no podía ser, Helga no pudo haber sido tan irresponsable de quedarse en su práctica hasta esa hora de la madrugada-_solo espero que estés bien-_pensó mientras se levanto rápidamente

* * *

¿que le pasara a Helga?

¿cual sera el papel de Arnold en todo esto?

todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos

Pdta: no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya saben que siempre tengo en cuenta todas sus opiniones para poder mejorar constantemente:D


	6. Venganza

**Notas: Bueno muchas gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que cumpla sus expectativas especialmente a aquellos que me han dejado reviews desde que se publicó, son todos muy importantes para mi.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo :)**

**Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia, no muy fuertes pero recomendara que lo leyeran si son mayores de 13 años, debo hacerlo de esta forma para poder plasmar de la forma mas exacta las situaciones que van a vivir los personajes**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**Venganza**

Arnold se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y antes salir decidió llamar a Lila para saber a qué lugares podía ir Helga

-mmm-alo quien es?

- soy yo Arnold, disculpa que te llame tan tarde pero tengo que preguntarte algo

-dime que es tan importante que no podías esperar hasta mañana

-¿Helga fue a clase de ballet?

-sí, aunque yo no la vi porque llego muy tarde pero ella llamo a avisarme

-Pero no estaba sola ¿cierto?

-me temo que sí, porque Ryan tenía una cena muy importante, ella me dijo que le había dejado las llaves para que cerrara el salón cuando se fuera

-y ¿dónde queda el famoso salón?

- cerca al muelle por la zona industrial

-es una zona bastante peligrosa, ¿tú crees que ella sería capaz de quedarse hasta esta hora?

-oye Arnold, si tienes tanta curiosidad acerca de lo que hace o deja de hacer Helga porque no le la llamas y le preguntas, además no entiendo para que me llamas

-Lila por favor solo respóndeme esa pregunta antes de que te cuente lo que pasa

-Conociéndola como lo hago creo que sí, ella es muy perfeccionista, además está muy obsesionada con ese papel, tal vez ni se fijo en la hora, pero ¿porque me preguntas todo eso?

-porque hace poco me llamo a la casa y yo no conteste pensando que era alguna broma, pero después me acorde de la conversación que ustedes tuvieron y ate cabos, lo que me preocupa es que no se haya quedado en el salón, sino que se haya ido sola

-voy a llamarla al cel. Tal vez todavía este a tiempo de prevenirla-unos segundos después-Arnold, estoy preocupada, no me contesta, eso es muy raro en ella

-¿sabes qué? Alístate yo te recojo en 5 y vamos a buscarla

-está bien

…

_En otro lugar de la ciudad_

_-demonios, deje mi celular en el salón, ¿ahora qué hago?, todavía estoy muy lejos de mi casa y ni siquiera les avise que iba para allá, solo espero no encontrar la puerta asegurada_-mientras ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia un callejón hasta que iba por la mitad del mismo-_como me metí por acá, que tonta soy, voy a devolverme-_pero cuando se fue a devolver vio a dos hombres en la esquina, así que decidió correr para salir pero cuando iba llegando al final otros dos hombres le cerraron el paso

-Hola ricura, ¿qué haces por acá tan solita? ¿Quieres algo de compañía?

-no gracias, solo quiero seguir mi camino

-pues creo que eso no se va a poder, es que estás tan bonita que no podríamos dejarte ir, sin conocernos mejor

….

-Dios Lila ¿dónde estará metida Helga?, no está por la vía principal, pero no creo que haya sido tan imprudente de meterse por algún atajo

-Arnold tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que mejor llamamos a la policía

…..

-¿ah sí? Y ¿qué quieren saber de mí?

-podemos empezar por tu nombre

-me llamo Geraldine

-es un nombre lindo, aunque no parece el nombre de una niña, sino el de toda una mujer

Helga estaba muy asustada, sabía que las intenciones de esos hombres no eran las mejores, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue entretenerlos y en un descuido escapar

-como tu digas, y ¿ustedes como se llaman?

-yo soy Doug y el es Red

-que nombres tan varoniles, lástima que no los pueda ver bien, porque si no les podría decir si ustedes me parecen igual de machos o si no, aunque por sus voces puedo decir que me van a gustar

-¿en serio? Bueno si quieres ven con nosotros acá donde hay más luz y nos ves

-me parece

-y ¿qué piensas?

-Que son unos tarados-Helga le pega a uno en la entrepierna y al otro lo empuja al piso y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, pero los siente muy cerca, también se dio cuenta que los otros hombres venían a ayudar a sus colegas, y no solo eso, otro hombre salió de la nada y este era más rápido que los demás-_En que me metí, creo que firme mi sentencia de muerte_

…..

-¿por dónde creen que se haya metido su amiga?-pregunto uno de los policías mientras tomaba notas en una hoja

-pienso que tomo uno de los callejones que comunican la autopista con la main street

-bueno en ese caso tenemos que revisar los más cercanos al lugar, eso nos va a llevar algún tiempo

-por favor no permita que le pase algo, no me lo perdonaría

-no te preocupes jovencito, vamos a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance

Cuando el policía se retira Lila se acerca a Arnold

-¿Que te dijo el oficial?

-Que la iban a buscar, pero la verdad no soporto esta agonía de no saber en donde esta, ¿sabes? Creo que voy a dar una vuelta a ver si la veo

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que sea algo peligroso aun para ti andar solo a esta hora?

-No lo sé, lo único que me importa es encontrar a Helga

Así Arnold deja a Lila y se va sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que escucha unos gritos provenientes del otro lado del callejón

….

En un lugar cercano Helga sigue tratando de escapar de los hombres pero ya está demasiado cansada, siente como sus pies no le dan más y los siente cada vez más cerca-_supongo que este será el fin de mi vida-_los hombres finalmente la alcanzan y aunque ella intenta forcejear sabe que no puede contra ellos, de pronto siente como el que respondía al nombre de Redle ponía un trapo para taparle la nariz, lo último que escucho fue que uno de los que estaban atrás le dijo

-apúrate Red, escucho carros de la policía cerca, tenemos que irnos, deja a esa muchachita, no podemos llevarla con nosotros

-no, ella va a ser mía así sea lo último que haga, esto se volvió personal en el momento que esta perra se metió con mis amigos

-deja de ser infantil Red, yo no voy a ir a la cárcel solo porque tu se las quieras cobrar a esa niñita, déjala botada que con esa dosis que le diste es posible que pase a mejor vida-de pronto ambos ampones se quedaron callados y después ella alcanzo a escuchar una voz conocida

-suéltenla si no quieren pudrirse en una cárcel por el resto de sus vidas

-¿quién te crees que eres mocoso? vete de aquí si no quieres tener la misma suerte de esta-niñita-dijo Red levantando a Helga del cabello

-te dije que la soltaras imbécil-de pronto se escuchan varios disparos

-veo que tienes un arma contigo, pero aun así no puedes en contra de todos nosotros

-puede que no, pero al menos los voy a dejar incapaces de moverse de este lugar, así la policía se los podrá llevar libremente

-Red, deja tirada a esa tonta, vámonos mas bien, si nos descubren, tenerla a ella no va a servir de nada, ya sabes que nos buscan por todas partes-Red pensó por un momento y luego boto a Helga al suelo mientras salía corriendo junto a los demás

Helga sintió como si volviera abruptamente de un sueño y alcanzo a ver la cara de su amigo Will, quien al darse cuenta de que ella lo había visto la levanto suavemente

-no te preocupes, ahora todo va a estar bien, voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro

De pronto todo se desvaneció y ante sus ojos pasaron imágenes de toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria, todos sus momentos felices con sus amigos e incluso con su familia y finalmente vio a Arnold-_adiós para siempre, _después todo negro

…..

Cuando Arnold llego al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, vio que era una pareja discutiendo, así que siguió buscando por varios callejones, hasta que en el último encontró algo que le llamo la atención, era un listón rosa desgastado por el tiempo, botado en un charco

-Helga, respóndeme, ¿Helgaaaaa estás aquí?-Arnold siguió buscando cerca a ese lugar pero no pudo encontrar nada, así que volvió hacia donde estaban los policías, para escuchar lo que ya sabía, que ella ya no se encontraba cerca, así que se dirigieron todos a la comisaria para esperar a sus padres que ya debían estar allí.

_Al otro día en la noche_

Miriam estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, Olga ni siquiera podía llorar del shock y Bob solo se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando por lo bajo que él que se atreviera a tocarle un solo pelo a su hija no iba a vivir para contarlo, mientras Arnold y Lila solo miraban la escena como si fueran ajenos a esa historia, era imposible creer que Helga estaba desaparecida, pensar en la posibilidad de que la chica gritona, sarcástica y talentosa, que siempre los saludaba con alegría disfrazada de insultos no volviera nunca los aterraba cada vez más, a Arnold especialmente que tenia sobre él la carga autoimpuesta de la culpabilidad-_¿por qué no atendí el teléfono? Soy un bruto, si le pasa algo nunca me lo voy a perdonar_

…..

Helga abrió sus ojos lentamente, quiso moverse pero le dolió todo, así que no pudo evitar una exclamación acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas, se rindió en su cometido de ponerse en pie, solamente miro el techo mientras trataba de reconocer en donde se encontraba, parecía un lugar abandonado, de pronto escucho que una puerta se abrió y volteo la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba pero antes de verle la cara él hablo

-veo que ya despertaste Helga Pataki

-¿Will? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Dónde estamos? Llévame a mi casa me siento muy mal

-eso no va a ser posible "querida", de hoy en adelante esta pocilga será tu nuevo hogar

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Sabes que esto es un delito? cuando me encuentren te van a botar en una cárcel

-no me hables como si fuera un estúpido, no soy ninguno de tus amiguitos que se aguantan todas tus palabras de niña mandona, conmigo vas a aprender a ser tan dócil como una mansa ovejita

-no sé qué te hice, pero déjame ir

-no me sorprende que no sepas porque estás aquí, déjame contarte una triste historia, a ver ¿cómo es que empiezan?

Había una vez un joven muy trabajador que vivía en un pueblo de mala muerte, tenia 14 hermanos, todos eran muy pobres, su madre era una vagabunda que había tenido más de 5 hombres y al final se quedo con el peor de todos, que les pegaba por todo y los hacía trabajar desde que eran unos niños, pero volvamos al joven, cuando tenía 19 años había ahorrado una cantidad suficiente para largarse de ese horrible lugar y se fue a Hillwood, en donde conoció al joven Robert Pataki, hijo de un comerciante que le ayudo a conseguir un trabajo en la tienda de su padre, como bodeguero; como era tan buen trabajador el señor Pataki le cogió gran cariño y lo promovió a asesor bajo las ordenes de su hijo, entonces Bob Pataki se convirtió en un gran amigo para él, hasta le presento a su prima, que después se convertiría en su amante, nunca novia porque en la familia Pataki nunca permitirían que un simple campesino se casara con una de sus integrantes, pero a ellos no les importo lo que dijera la familia, solo se escaparon y se casaron a escondidas, se fueron a vivir a un lugar humilde y trabajaron duro para conseguir lo poco que tenían; después vinieron los hijos, un niño y una niña, pero cuando eran apenas unos chiquillos de menos de 5 años, el padre de Geraldine ( así se llamaba) los encontró y lo mato a él, mientras que a ella le quito lo poco que tenia y la dejo en la calle junto a sus hijos; así que la mujer dejo a los niños en un orfanato y después se suicido. Resulta que los niños fueron separados, a él lo adoptaron unos millonarios, y a ella unos extranjeros y nunca se volvieron a ver, para él fue tan duro ver llorar a su hermanita, que juro ese mismo día que no iba a descansar hasta vengarse de cada uno de los Pataki y empezaría por la familia de Bob porque él fue el peor de todos, a pesar de ser amigo del hombre, lo delato sin ningún remordimiento; así que por eso estas aquí conmigo querida Helga, por fin voy a poder vengar a mi familia

Helga estaba petrificada del susto, no podía ser posible que existiera tanta maldad en el mundo; ella había escuchado algunas cosas acerca de su tío abuelo, sobre lo déspota que fue con los demás, pero jamás se imagino que su crueldad llegara a tal nivel, sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

-ahora no vengas con el teatro de que estas conmovida con mi historia, eso no te va a salvar

-Will, entiendo que odies a mi familia, pero la venganza nunca llevara a nada bueno, así me mates a mí a los demás miembros de mi familia nunca lograras tener paz mental-ella no pudo decir nada más porque él la jalo del cabello y la hizo sentar

-tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, tú no sabes lo que es perder a tu familia, no tener a nadie en el mundo a quien acudir, saber que mataron a tu padre ante tus propios ojos y no poder olvidar ese momento, no me digas que el perdón es la solución porque esa es una palabra absurda para mi, tú que andas por la vida haciendo el papel de mujer fuerte, no eres más que una niñita malcriada, lo que estoy haciéndote es un favor, te voy a enseñar lo dura que es la vida cuando no se tiene nada, voy a matar tus esperanzas una por una hasta que me supliques morir y entonces le enviare una grabación a tu padre del momento en el que cierres los ojos para siempre-después decir eso la acerco más a él-y mientras eso pasa, me voy a divertir contigo-dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas, Helga solo lo miro con horror y trato de moverse sin tener éxito, de pronto el se lanzo y la beso bruscamente, pero ella le mordió los labios, esto hizo que él se separara y la mirara con evidente odio

-ni siquiera sirves para eso, con razón el estúpido cabeza de balón no te soporta, creo que hice mal en elegirte a ti, tal vez tu padres estén celebrando ahora en vez de querer buscarte, ¿sabes qué? Me largo de aquí, antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir, espero que la próxima vez estés dispuesta a cooperar-él se dispuso a salir pero Helga dijo antes de que lo hiciera

-no entiendo para que me salvabas de esos abusones si tu estas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, eres despreciable

-Geraldine, realmente eres una imbécil ¿no te diste cuenta que lo de los abusones era solo un montaje para que cayeras en mi trampa?

-no, no tu no pudiste haberme hecho eso, solo estas confundido

-piensa lo que quieras, tendrás tiempo de sobra jajaja- después de decir esto cerró la puerta

…..

Pasaron los días y nadie sabía el paradero de Helga, habían buscado por todo Hillwood, incluso en las zonas más peligrosas y era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, Arnold cada día se veía más desmejorado, no había podido descansar, solo podía pensar en ella y en como salvarla, con estos pensamientos llego una noche más, un Arnold pensativo miraba hacia el cielo, tratando de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido, hasta que se quedo dormido

_Es una aldea medieval y Arnold esta vestido con muchos harapos, parece un pordiosero, a lo lejos ve a una hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio y largo, parece un ángel, el se acerca a ella pero cuando está dispuesto a hablarle llega otro hombre y la aparta de el_

_-Hola mi hermosa flor del bosque, ¿aceptarías ir a pasear conmigo por un rato?-tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

_-¿estás loco? tú podrías ser mi padre, como se te ocurre que yo voy a aceptar tus atenciones_

_-para el amor no hay edad preciosa, si solo me dejaras demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero_

_-no, no y mil veces no, déjame en paz_

_El ve como la joven aparta al hombre de su lado y se va sola al bosque, el se siente inclinado a seguirla es algo que él no puede evitar, cuando va por mitad del camino, se encuentra a Gerald que le dice_

_-Arnold dame tu espada tenemos que esconderla muy bien, ve y persigue a esa doncella enamórala, pero recuerda que ella está prohibida para ti_

_-lo sé amigo, ella no es de la realeza y mi mama nunca me permitiría estar con ella, solo quiero divertirme un poco_

_-tú no cambias ¿eh? Casanova_

_Arnold sigue su camino y la ve cerca a un lago, él se acerca y comienza a hablarle, ve que ella al principio no está muy entusiasmada, pero después de un rato ella comienza a hablar con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida, se siente tan extraño, pero feliz, ha encontrado a la chica de sus sueños_

_-Oh querida Helga quiero que seas solo mía, estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti por favor prométeme que vamos a estar juntos para siempre_

_-te lo prometo amado mío, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, tu eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida, no podría vivir sin ti mi alma_

_Después los dos se dan un beso muy apasionado que los dejan sin aliento, después varios más hasta que Arnold la aparta y le dice al oído_

_-Querida tengo que irme, pero mañana volveré a las fiestas de la aldea, ahí te veré vida mía _

_Después Arnold llega a una fiesta en la plaza del pueblo, puede ver a todos sus amigos y de nuevo a su amada Helga, el se acerca y la abraza calurosamente, después todos se reúnen alrededor de la fogata, en donde Gerald comienza a contar la historia de las Wallis, espíritus de mujeres engañadas por hombres mezquinos que solo se fijaban en ellas por su belleza, y a causa de tanto dolor acaban con su vida en estas fiestas anuales, después se vengaban de los hombres haciéndolos bailar hasta la muerte_

_El pudo ver como Helga se asustaba y entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas y le decía-tu nunca me harías algo así ¿cierto?_

_-no, antes preferiría morir mi hermosa amada_

_Ella se tranquilizo y lo llevo a bailar con los demás, la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que de pronto todo el mundo quedo en silencio al ver llega al príncipe Enrique y su hermana Bathilda (que tenia la apariencia de su ex novia Amber), todos los recibieron con gran cortesía y les ofrecieron quedarse a ver las representaciones de los artistas del pueblo, primero hubo un duelo entre Lorenzo y Curly, después un cuento cantado por Eugene y por último vio a una hermosa Helga hacer una presentación impecable de un ballet muy complicado, Los invitados quedaron muy contentos y se iban a ir cuando Arnold vio al hombre que pretendía a Helga acercarse a toda prisa_

_-Ustedes no se pueden ir, no sin saber la verdad, aquí entre nosotros hay un impostor, que se hace pasar por un humilde artesano cuando en realidad es nada más y nada menos que el duque Arnold de Inishmore ¿lo va a negar usted caballero? ¿Que esta es su espada y la escondió en el bosque para no revelar su identidad?_

_-No, no lo voy a negar, y puedo explicarlo_

_-pues más te vale, porque nadie se burla de nosotros de esta forma-dijo el príncipe Enrique-eres el prometido de mi hermana y no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas que no son dignas de nuestra posición_

_-Verán yo solo quería venir a las fiestas y disfrutar de ellas sin que me vieran como alguien superior, quería conocer las necesidades del pueblo para poder ayudarlos de verdad, no pienso que sea un delito_

_-No ciertamente no lo es, pero ahora que ya saben que eres tú ¿piensas irte con nosotros?_

_-Querido hermano, si me disculpas yo quisiera quedarme un poco más quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con mi prometido de una forma más casual, ¿te importaría?_

_-no para nada hermanita, continúen con la fiesta_

_Así Arnold tomo de la mano a Amber y se fue a bailar, sin ni siquiera fijarse en la pobre Helga que al comprender el engaño, se puso realmente mal, comenzó a bailar de una forma realmente desesperada con todos los hombres hasta que en un descuido de Arnold tomo su espada y se la clavo en el pecho delante de todos_

_Luego se vio en un cementerio, contemplando la tumba de su amada Helga y comenzó a adornarla con muchas flores rosadas, de pronto sintió una brisa muy fría y cuando fue a mirar el firmamento se espanto al ver el espectro de Helga al lado de los de otras mujeres que estaban llenas de ira, el solo se arrodillo y le pidió perdón a Helga que se acerco a él y le dijo que no tenia porque temer que ella no lo odiaba, por el contrario siempre lo iba a amar aun en la muerte, de pronto sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la de una de las Wallis_

_-Aléjate de él Helga, ya sabes cuál es su castigo por haberte engañado_

_-No por favor, no lo maten, yo ya lo perdone, solo quiero que sea feliz, así no sea conmigo_

_-No, esto está más allá de un simple perdón, no hay excepciones, en ningún caso, aléjate de él_

_Así el sintió como todos los espectros lo obligaban a bailar hasta que finalmente lo dejaron morir, el vio como Helga cuido su cuerpo hasta que amaneció y después lo guio hacia la luz junto a ella_

Helga y Arnold se despiertan asustados, ella pensando en lo similar que fue el sueño a la historia de su vida y él analizando por primera vez todo lo que la hizo sufrir.

* * *

"No todo lo que brilla es oro" dicen por ahí, definitivamente Will resulto ser muy diferente a lo que aparentaba

¿Encontraran a Helga?

¿Arnold recapacitara por fin?

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo ;)


	7. Angustia y memorias

**Notas: Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante toda esta historia, por dejar sus reviews, o por simplemente leer :) , en esta ocasión vengo con un capitulo muy largo, creo que me inspire de más jejeje eso si no tendrá nada de ****monótono, espero que les guste ****Bueno no siendo más los dejo :D**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo también maneja algunas escenas fuertes así que recomiendo que lo lean mayores de 13 años**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**Angustia y memorias**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que William la secuestro y la dejo encerrada en ese lugar abandonado, sus heridas han mejorado notoriamente, al menos ya se puede levantar sola y caminar por la habitación, no es que sea de gran ayuda, pero al menos se distrae de la sensación de claustrofobia que trata de apoderarse de ella, mientras se asoma por la ventana puede ver el mismo paisaje sombrío que la saluda, un barranco sin una sola planta, solo un columpio oxidado en medio de la nada y a lo lejos un árbol retorcido que parece extender sus ramas para llevársela al más allá, como todos los días derrama algunas lagrimas al pensar que ese paisaje sea probablemente el último que vea en su vida, solo se queda mirando al vacio mientras recuerda lo que ha sido su vida, ha tenido algunos amigos, ha pasado buenos y malos ratos, se ha enamorado y ha sido desilusionada, ha sido una bravucona y se ha ganado varios enemigos, se da cuenta de que no hay nada en su vida que sea suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante y entonces es cuando esa idea cruza por su cabeza-_tal vez si mi vida termina aquí nadie me va a extrañar, William tiene razón, mis padres ni siquiera sabrán que no he ido en dos semanas a la casa, mis amigos me podrán sustituir fácilmente, no los culpo, siempre he sido tan ruda e impulsiva, al parecer es rasgo de familia hacer sufrir a los demás, tal vez me merezco todo lo que me está pasando-_de pronto un portazo interrumpe sus pensamientos

-Buen día Geraldine

-¿Qué tiene de bueno otro día de vida encerrada en este lugar de mala muerte?

-como siempre tan directa querida, pero por primera vez te doy la razón, no es nada bonito estar en este lugar con una gruñona neurótica como única compañía, pero tengo que reconocer que has aguantado más de lo que pensé, cualquiera en tu lugar ya se habría muerto de pena moral

-eso es lo que esperabas ¿no?, que en dos días estuviera pidiendo piedad, lamento desilusionarte pero hace falta mucho más para que me veas arrodillada ante ti, creo que primero te veré salir corriendo como él psicópata que eres

-¿ah sí?-dijo él cogiéndola de los brazos y llevándola hasta la ventana, en donde la empujo hacia atrás, pero la sostuvo antes de que cayera, Helga soltó un grito mientras lo miraba llena de odio y miedo

-si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez

-cuanto quisiera mandarte al vacio en este instante, pero tengo mejores planes para ti-entonces la jalo y la boto al piso con todas sus fuerzas-hoy vamos a grabar el video que le vamos a mandar a tus padres-después de decir esto saco unas esposas de su bolsillo, la sentó en una silla y le ato las manos con ellas por detrás, además también ató sus pies con unas cuerdas gruesas y le cubrió la boca con cinta, después de esto se acerco a su oído y le dijo-espero que cooperes querida, porque o sino no tengo más razones para dejarte con vida

….

Dos días después Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald y Lila se dirigen a la casa de los Pataki para saber si hay alguna noticia sobre ella

-No puedo creer que aunque Bob Pataki tenga mil influencias dentro de la policía nadie haya logrado encontrarla- dijo Lila cabizbaja

-al parecer los malnacidos que la secuestraron sabían muy bien acerca de esto y la llevaron al último rincón del planeta-dijo Gerald indignado

-pero no podemos dejar que esto siga así, si no la encuentra la policía busquémosla nosotros-dijo Phoebe enérgica alzando un puño al aire

-tal vez no sea mala idea, si cuando éramos pequeños nos funciono más de una vez, ahorita debería surtir el mismo efecto, ¿tú qué piensas viejo?-Arnold solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, desde esa noche en la que tuvo ese sueño no ha parado de pensar en todo lo que le ha hecho a Helga durante los últimos años-_realmente he sido un cretino, no puedo permitir que le pase nada malo tendré que ir a buscarlo_

_-_Arnold, Arnold responde

-mm ¿qué pasa?

-que estabas en otro mundo viejo, te hice una pregunta, ¿qué te parece si buscamos a Helga nosotros mismos?

-no lo sé, no creo que nosotros cuatro podamos hacer más que la policía

-te desconozco, ¿no solías ser tu el que siempre tenía esperanza de que las cosas se podían solucionar? ¿Acaso no fuimos nosotros los que salvamos el vecindario siendo solo unos niños? O ¿no fuimos también los que salvamos a tus padres en la selva de San Lorenzo? Te podría seguir nombrando miles de cosas que parecían imposibles per que al final se pudieron lograr, no entiendo en qué momento perdiste el optimismo

-lo siento Gerald, supongo que tienes razón, tal vez esta vez también podamos lograr lo imposible, pero vamos a necesitar la ayuda de todos los chicos

-eso no es problema, ahora mismo voy a llamar a Rhonda para reunirlos a todos-dijo Lila esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba en que volverían a los viejos tiempos en los que todos estaban unidos

-Lila creo que también tendremos que llamar a otras personas, yo me encargo de ellos no se preocupen-dijo Arnold mientras salía corriendo

Helga vio como él prendía la cámara mientras unos hombres que ella reconoció como los abusadores de la otra noche entraron y se cubrieron el rostro con unos pasamontañas, ella sintió mucho miedo al verlos acercarse a ella, mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, pero afortunadamente solo se coloco uno a cada lado

-bueno, ahora voy a empezar a grabar, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, espero que no tenga cubrir otra de sus estupideces

-no se preocupe jefe, no va a volver a pasar-dijo Doug mientras miraba a Red con ira

-listos empiecen ya

-Este mensaje es para Robert y Miriam Pataki, si alguien más lo ve su hermosa hijita tendrá que decirle adiós a este mundo-después Doug la cogió del cuello tratando de ahorcarla, Helga empezó a removerse de la silla desesperada por la falta de aire, quería gritar, pero la cinta en su boca no se lo permitía, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta que no vio nada más, después Red continuó-esto es solo una muestra de lo que podemos hacerle, si no quieren que le pase nada malo, deberán obedecer todo lo que les digamos, deberán entregar todas sus propiedades e irse de Hillwood para siempre, si aceptan esta condición deberán dejar un aviso publico en el gazzete el día 25 de este mes, si no acceden ese mismo día mataremos a Helga, pero antes nos vamos a divertir mucho-después ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras Will finalizaba el video

-bien hecho, no creo que Bob Pataki vaya a dejar a su hija abandonada

-pero jefe, no entiendo para que pide toda su fortuna si usted es mucho más rico que ellos-dijo Red con clara confusión

-no me importa el dinero, la cuestión aquí es él honor, quiero ver a todos los Pataki arrastrarse como las víboras que son

-¿pero piensa usted entregar a la chica?

-por supuesto que no, Helga ya tiene una tumba con su nombre-ambos hombres se miraron aterrados, este chico realmente estaba loco, era mejor no ganarse a un enemigo como él

…

Helga despertó varias horas después, estaba botada en el piso como el primer día, su garganta le dolía demasiado, al parecer estaba oscureciendo, se estremeció al recordar esos momentos angustiantes en los que se sintió morir, como recordó todos los momentos dolorosos por los que había pasado hasta el momento y a su memoria se vino una época en especial, el principio del fin

_Flashback_

Hace más o menos tres años el cabeza de balón tenía problemas con su novia Amber y estaba realmente deprimido, así que Helga sintió lastima y le pregunto que le pasaba, el le conto que estaba destrozado porque tenía sospechas de que su amada Amber lo estaba engañando con un chico de octavo grado, así que ella se ofreció a ayudarle a encontrar la verdad y se empezo a hablar con el chico en cuestión, se volvieron buenos amigos y cuando ella sintió que se tenían la suficiente confianza le pregunto acerca del asunto

-y dime Mike, ¿ha pasado algo entre Amber Richardson y tú?

-y ¿porque lo preguntas?

-No sé, es que el otro día vi que ella se puso muy celosa cuando te vio conmigo y eso no es normal

-No, ella y yo somos solo amigos

-Si tu lo dices te creo, pero aun no comprendo una cosa, ¿cómo es que esa chica puede ser amiga tuya y novia de un niño patético como el cabeza de balón?

-Ni me nombres a ese perdedor, es un tonto idealista que piensa que puede cambiar el mundo, pero la verdad es que con toda esa charlatanería no logra seducir a nadie, menos a Amber porque ella solo sigue con él por lastima, pobre iluso creer que una de las chicas más populares va a estar enamorada de él

-Ah veo, así que sigue con el por lastima, pero supongo que debe tener algún amigo especial o algo por el estilo, porque pobrecita debe ser muy agotador fingir que amas a alguien

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta primero?

-claro, escúpela

-¿Tú te hablas con el perdedor ese?

-Bueno si por hablar te refieres a lanzarle insultos y hacerlo sentir como basura pues supongo que si

-así que lo odias ¿no?

-Así es, me parece el ser más patético que existe sobre la tierra

-Bueno entonces te alegrara saber que Amber le ha hecho cierta clase de favores a todos los chicos del equipo de baseball

-¿eso te incluye a ti?

-En especial a mí, ella es como una amiga con derechos, de esas con las que uno se divierte un rato y ya, creo que todos la vemos así menos el bobote ese, que se cree el cuento de que ella es casta y pura, por favor si hubiera un concurso de zorras creo que ella se llevaría el record

-siempre sospeche que ella era así pero se supone que uno no debe juzgar a nadie a la ligera

Esa noche había encontrado una información demasiado valiosa, pero le preocupaba la reacción que Arnold fuera a tener, tal vez ni siquiera le iba creer, pero sentía que era su deber decírselo, así que al otro día le escupió una bola con un mensaje –_Te veré en el parque a las 16:00 cabeza de balón_

Cuando le conto todo, pudo ver prácticamente como se le rompía el corazón al pobre, lo único que hizo fue sentarse a escucharlo, mientras él se lamentaba y planeaba como enfrentar a Amber, hasta que se fue a su casa y ella a la suya

Al otro día cuando llegó a la escuela no lo vio por ningún lado, supuso que estaba hablando con ella así que se fue a sus clases, no lo vio sino hasta la hora del almuerzo pero quedo asombrada al verlo como siempre de la mano de Amber como si nada hubiera pasado, lo peor fue cuando la vieron, si las miradas asesinaran ella habría muerto hace mucho, así que llego a la conclusión de que la víbora lo había manipulado otra vez, pero lo peor no fue eso, a la salida Arnold la estaba esperando y le hizo señas de que fueran al callejón a hablar, así que ella lo siguió, después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho

-Con que Amber es una zorra ¿no?

-Sí, ya te conté lo que me dijo Nick

-No Helga no te lo dijo nadie, siempre pensé que eras una persona retorcida y sin sentimientos, pero lo que nunca me imagine fue que estuvieras tan enferma como para inventar una cosa así, ¿no ves el daño que pudiste haberle hecho a la reputación de Amber?

-Ah ¿ahora crees que yo me invente todo? Ya veo, ahora si estoy segura de que eres el perdedor más grande la tierra

-¿yo Helga?, mírate tu primero, eres una tonta patética que se la pasa pensando en cómo hacerle daño a los demás, pero esto se termino, no voy a soportar una jugarreta más de tu parte, aléjate de Amber y de mí, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que te reste de vida me ¿entendiste?

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana Arnold ya no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, si quieres pensar que soy la peor lacra de este mundo, eres libre de hacerlo, pero el día en que te des cuenta como son las cosas realmente yo no voy a estar ahí para acompañarte, a partir de hoy seremos dos extraños, no siendo más me largo de aquí

Un mes después Arnold descubrió a Amber en el baño de hombres en una posición muy amigable con su amigo Nick, y por eso el la mando a ya saben dónde, pero desde ese día se convirtió en la copia barata de embaucador de mujeres que es ahorita y ella no le volvió a dirigir la palabra

_Fin del flashback_

Helga se encuentra en la oscuridad y piensa en el poder que tuvo un solo hecho en el resto de su vida, nunca lo había analizado a fondo pues cuando sucedió todo ella estaba demasiado desconsolada para mirar detalles, pero tuvo que haber pasado algo más para que Arnold hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente, es como si hubiera perdido la fe en las personas-_¿será que llegara el día en el que yo también pierda la esperanza de vivir?_

Las calles estaban vacías aunque fueran apenas las 4 en la tarde, solo habían restos de botellas y colillas de cigarrillos por todos lados, Arnold caminaba con cautela, pues sentía miles de miradas encima suyo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil llegar hasta ese lugar, en menos de un minuto se ha preguntado mil veces que hace allí, pero entonces su mente tan traicionera como siempre trae esos recuerdos que él se esforzó tanto en olvidar

Flashback

Hace tres años Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold y Helga fueron juntos al festival del queso, la ultima solo fue para reemplazar a su ex novia Amber que estaba castigada, al principio se rehusó pero Phoebe logro convencerla, al principio todo fue muy aburrido, ella solo le pegaba al piso con uno de sus pies con su tipica actitud de-no sé qué hago aquí-mientras hacían fila para montar en la montaña rusa, después de eso Phoebe y Gerald se fueron al famoso túnel del amor, entonces Arnold invito a Helga a comer algo mientras tanto, cuando estaban comiendo él se dio cuenta de que ella se quedo mirándolo como pensativa, lo siguiente que paso fue

-Helga ¿porque me miras así?

-Eh-h Arnold—digo ¿así como? cabeza de balón

-Como si no me fueras a ver nunca más

-Vaya tonto, tanta cercanía con Geraldo te ha hecho mucho daño, ya hasta te crees historias que solo existen en tu mente

-¿Porque tienes que ser siempre tan grosera conmigo? ¿No se supone que habías cambiado? ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente conmigo?

-Porque no te soporto Arnoldo, quiero que entiendas algo, solo vine a esta feria porque Phoebe me lo pidió, de haber sabido que tendría que pasar la mayoría de este patético día contigo nunca habría aceptado tal invitación

-Pues no tenemos que estar juntos si no quieres, esta feria es demasiado grande, así que si quieres te puedes ir por tu camino

-Pues eso hare, adiós tonto niño de la selva

-Adiós Helga

El se quedo sentado y ella se fue a jugar en las atracciones de riesgo, él estaba esperando a los tortolo pero no volvían así que decidió dar un paseo por la feria, de pronto vio a lo lejos a Lila y se dispuso a saludarla, pero cuando se acerco vio que estaba hablando con Helga así que se escondió detrás de un poste y escucho de lo que estaban hablando

-Helga que bonito verte por acá, ¿no es esta la feria más hermosa que hayas visto?, llena de personas felices y de juegos tan bonitos, bueno excepto esos que dan muchas vueltas, porque la verdad me ponen muy enferma

-Bueno supongo que no está mal

-y ¿con quién viniste?

-Con Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold

-Ah veo, no me digas que por fin Arnold y tú están saliendo, que romántico

-lamento desilusionarte pero no es así, simplemente estoy reemplazando el lugar de la "novia perfecta" del cabeza de balón

-ahí Helga que triste es escuchar eso, ¿sabes? A mí no me cae mal Amber pero yo sigo pensando que ustedes dos serian la pareja perfecta, es que Arnold es tan tierno y tu también lo eres a tu manera Helga, yo se que tú tienes un corazón muy grande, si solo Arnold supiera todo lo que has hecho por él en todo este tiempo seguro las cosas serian muy diferentes

-¿de qué hablas "señorita perfección?

-Helga no veo porque te da pena que alguien sepa todas las veces en que has salvado a Arnold, deberías estar orgullosa, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hace el amor, en especial uno tan fuerte como el que sientes tu por Arnold

-mm si supongo-dijo Helga sarcásticamente-pero más bien hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Cómo vas con tu novio?

-Muy bien Helga, la verdad es que me siento tan bien a su lado es todo un caballero, creo que estoy muy enamorada de él

-Bueno me alegro mucho por ti, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir

-Bueno Helga cuídate mucho, nos vemos en la escuela

Ellas se fueron por su lado y Arnold quedo petrificado, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, ¿Helga lo amaba? Y ¿cuáles eran todas esas cosas que supuestamente había hecho por él? no se pudo aguantar las ganas y se fue detrás de Helga para confrontarla

-Helga, Helga por favor detente

-¿Me estabas siguiendo zopenco?

-Sí, digo no, bueno la verdad es que..es que yo estaba caminando por ahí y sin querer escuche la conversación que Lila y tu tenían

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre escuchar las conversaciones de los demás? ¿No se supone que tu eres el niño bueno que no rompe un plato?

-Discúlpame por haberlo hecho, pero creo que ahora eres tú la que me debe una explicación

-¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Por todo lo que le dijo Lila, ¿cuales son todas las cosas que has hecho por mí?

-ehh-hh yo-me tengo que ir-Helga iba a huir, pero él la cogió de un brazo y la alcanzo a detener

-¿a que le tienes miedo Helga?

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada tarado, es simplemente que esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ningún lado

-¿cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera dejas que pase?

-Lo sé porque siempre ha sido igual, tu y yo hablando de algo que sabemos que no tiene futuro

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿ves lo que te digo?, tu siempre te haces el tonto y siempre soy yo la que termina mostrando todas su emociones, ¿para qué? Para que tú te aturdas y me dejes con la palabra en la boca, yo ya estoy cansada de esto, no es justo que cada vez que se te dé la gana, vengas a poner de cabeza mi mundo, ya no más, menos esta vez que a diferencia de las anteriores, involucra más cosas, porque yo se que aunque te dijera la verdad nada cambiaría porque tu saldrías corriendo a los brazos de tú noviecita y yo me quedaría sola como siempre

-Helga no sé por qué me dices todo eso, la verdad yo estoy muy dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decir, te prometo que esta vez no va a ser igual

-No, por favor déjame ir, olvida lo que escuchaste, es lo mejor para ambos-Ella se soltó de su brazo y salió corriendo, su reacción inmediata fue correr detrás de ella, aunque la verdad en ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de pensar, de pronto ella se perdió su mi vista, entre esa multitud de personas era casi imposible que la encontrara, sin embargo siguió buscándola en cada rincón de esa feria hasta que vio una sombra en un rincón que estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de un bote de basura, así que se acerco muy lentamente, pero desafortunadamente piso un pedazo de vidrio que lo delato, así que la sombra giro hacia donde él estaba muy asustada y ahí fue cuando vio a Helga llorando desconsolada mirándolo con un dolor impresionante, así que dio un paso hacia ella y de pronto el vidrio que había pisado volvió a sonar, pero esa vez decidió mirar que clase de vidrio podía hacer tanta bulla, y entonces ahí fue cuando lo vio

-¿Qué es esto?- Arnold levanto un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón y vio que en la tapa del relicario estaba una foto suya del día de campamento de ese año

-¿Esto es tuyo Helga?

-¿M-mío?, no, por supuesto que no

-Bueno entonces no te importará que mire que hay adentro

-sí, digo no- en un breve descuido que tuvo, ella se lo quito pero él no se quedo tranquilo, así que empezó a forcejear con ella hasta que el relicario se resbalo de sus manos y voló por los aires para después caer justo en frente de ellos, debido al impacto tan fuerte que sufrió, se abrió inmediatamente y dejo a la vista de los dos una leyenda que decía

"_Arnold mi alma, _

_Siempre estás en mi corazón_

_Te amo_

_Helga. G Pataki"_

Volteo a mirar a Helga y vio como la pobre estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, no podía ni hablar, solo se mordía los labios como si eso la fuera a devolver a la vida, él en cambio ni siquiera se podía mover, estaba tan conmocionado que hasta se le olvido respirar, Helga lo miro muy preocupada y le dijo-Arnold, ¿estás bien?, por favor dime algo, te estás poniendo morado, respira lentamente-él siguió sus indicaciones hasta que se sintió mejor y luego inconscientemente la abrazo

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la miro a los ojos, unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos que lo hipnotizaron por completo hasta que los vio tan cerca que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en vez de soltarla, la acerco más a él y la beso, no se explica porque lo hizo, pero por primera vez sintió que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, por alguna extraña razón él sentía que de lo que pasara esa noche dependería toda su vida, así que no tuvo ninguna prisa para acabar con ese momento, hablaron de muchas cosas, se fueron de la feria y se pusieron a caminar por las calles del centro, después de tantos años volvía a ver a la verdadera Helga Pataki, aquella que podía convertir el día más deprimente en el más hermoso con solo sonreír, la que lo volvía un tonto con sus encantos hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidarse de su relación con Amber, pero como todo sueño acabo tan rápido como comenzó; él la acompaño hasta su casa y cuando se fueron a despedir sintió el impulso de besarla nuevamente, pero ese fue un beso diferente, se sintió como una despedida, por eso la abrazo muy fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la fuera a arrebatar sin avisar.

Al otro día estaba dispuesto a terminarle a Amber pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle todo ella se lanzo y lo beso de una forma realmente extraña, como si quiera exhibirse ante alguien, cuando se separaron lo comprendió todo, porque vio a Helga mirándolos fijamente, ella salió corriendo y él como siempre la siguió, pero esta vez ella lo estaba esperando en una de las mesas del patio, Arnold se sentó y ella le dijo

-Ya lo entiendo todo, lo de anoche fue solo el calor del momento otra vez ¿no?

-No, Helga déjame explicarte..

-No Arnold no pierdas el tiempo formulando alguna excusa que me haga sentir mejor, porque no existe tal excusa, no te preocupes por mí, yo voy a olvidar todo esto y hare de cuenta que lo de anoche no pasó

-Pero yo no quiero que lo olvides, yo estoy dispuesto a terminar con ella

-No tienes porque hacerlo, tú la quieres a ella no a mí, lo de anoche solo fue una confusión, tú te sentiste en el deber de corresponder mis sentimientos, pero-por más que me cueste decirlo yo se que yo no te gusto de esa forma, solo me ves como una amiga y así seguirá siendo, no puedo mentirme más, ni puedo pretender que tu dejes a tu novia para estar conmigo sin estar seguro de lo que sientes-luego se levanto, lo miro por última vez y se fue

Duraron algunas semanas sin hablarse, pero después él comenzó a sospechar que Amber lo engañaba y se veía tan mal que ella le volvió a hablar e intento ayudarle aunque esto le rompiera más el corazón

Después discutieron y prometieron que jamás se volverían a hablar, pero el día que termino con Amber y se dio cuenta de que Helga había estado diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo sintió la necesidad de disculparse, así se la paso el resto del día pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir, a la salida la busco por todas partes hasta que la vio en uno de los pasillos, pero no estaba sola, Wolfang estaba con ella, así que una vez más decidió esconderse y escuchar que hablaban

-Y ¿tengo que ir obligatoriamente?- dijo Helga con un poco de enojo

-Si gatita, creo que no entiendes la magnitud de esta reunión, por Dios van a estar todos los muchachos, va a ser algo espectacular, hace mucho tiempo que no nos juntamos, además no habrá ningún tipo de restricciones, va a ser el paraíso, tu sabes trago, cigarrillos y hasta otras cosas, un dj, una piscina y por supuesto la mejor compañía del mundo, ¿qué otro argumento necesitas?

-jajaja no me hagas reír tonto, hay mejores compañías que tu, además no entiendo ¿porque me invitas a mi? Tienes un club de fanáticas detrás, además tus amigos, digo ellos a veces son tan engreídos y ni hablar de tus amiguitas, no me deben querer ni poquito especialmente después de todo lo que paso con Amber

-En realidad sí que has cambiado ¿no?, ya no eres más la chica ruda que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, a la que importaba un rábano si los demás la querían o no, que lastima que te importe lo que ellas piensen de ti, y sobre la razón por la que te invito, creo que andar con el perdedor de Arnold te ha vuelto igual de estúpida a él, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres mía ¿o es que el hecho de que seamos "novios" no significa nada?

-oye, eso solamente es- Helga no pudo terminar su frase porque Wolfang la arrincono y la beso posesivamente

El no pudo escuchar más, solo se fue de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, su cabeza era un nido de confusión, esa noche no pudo dormir, así que al otro día se armo de valor y le pregunto a Wolfang directamente

-¿que necesitas niño tonto?

-te exijo que me digas si tu y Helga son novios

-y ¿porque te interesa saberlo?

-pues ehh-h porque ella es mi amiga y no quiero que termine lastimada

-bueno, si es tu amiga porque no le preguntas a ella directamente

-porque sé que ella no me diría la verdad

-y ¿crees que yo sí?

-por favor Wolfang a ti no te va a afectar en nada si me dices la verdad

-tienes razón, no me importa en lo absoluto, bueno para que lo sepas si estamos saliendo, Helga G. Pataki es mi novia y tengo que agregar que es un gran trofeo para exhibir

-No te atrevas a habla así de ella o-De pronto Wolfang lo lanzo contra la pared y le ahorco el cuello con ambas manos

-¿o qué? Sabes qué? ya me hartaste, señor defensor del desvalido, para que lo sepas ella no necesita quien la defienda, te lo digo yo que la conozco completica, a saber vas a ser hombre muerto, ahora aléjate de mi si no quieres llegar a tu casa gateando, capiche?

Arnold logro soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo, pero el dolor no se fue, porque Helga realmente lo decepciono, ¿eso era todo lo que decía amarlo?, que a la primera oportunidad que tenia se iba con cualquier perdedor, definitivamente el peor error que se podía cometer era creer en una mujer, así que ese día prometió que la iba a olvidar como fuera

_Fin del flashback_

Sabía que recordar eso solo iba a abrir viejas heridas, pero también entendía que todos estos años había canalizado las cosas de forma errónea, distrayendo su mente con cuanta chica se pasara por el frente, yendo de fiestas e ignorando a Helga todo el tiempo, pero como toda solución mediocre en algún momento dejo de surtir efecto y ahora puede ver que su mundo siempre ha girado en torno a ella, por eso él no podrá estar en paz hasta que no la tenga a su lado aunque tenga que seguir un camino distinto al de ella, ahora también puede ver que le ha hecho tanto daño que jamás podrán volver a ser como antes- de pronto un ruido lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, ve que un carro choco con un poste y que una señora sale a gritarle palabras soeces, ve al fondo el lugar al que se dirige, un motel de mala muerte, cuando llega a la recepción del lugar una jovencita toda maquillada y con un traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación lo recibió con una sonrisa

-hola guapo, ¿estás buscando una noche de placer?

-e-hh lamento desilusionarte pero no, vengo buscando a una persona, tal vez lo conozcas, se llama Wolfang

-vaya, no pensé que fueras de los raritos, pero no te recomiendo que te involucres con él, tal vez no vivas para contar el cuento

-te equivocas, no lo busco para nada extraño, soy un ex compañero de la escuela y necesito hablar urgentemente con él

-bueno en tal caso sigue al cuarto 306, debe estar allí

Entonces Arnold subió las escaleras sintiendo que de esta charla dependería el éxito de su plan para traer a Helga de vuelta.

* * *

¿Que quiere Arnold de Wolfang?

¿Lograra salvarse Helga?

Todos esto y más en los proximos capítulos

No olviden dejar sus reviews, se les quiere :D


	8. En medio de las sombras

**NOTA: BUENO PRIMERO QUE TODO LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR EN LOS ÚLTIMOS MESES, SE QUE NO TENGO EXCUSA PARA DEMORARME TANTO, PERO ENTRE MIS MÚLTIPLES OCUPACIONES HASTA AHORA PUDE ENCONTRAR EL TIEMPO PARA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA, YA SOLO QUEDA 1 CAPITULO PENDIENTE APARTE DE ESTE, Y NUEVAMENTE MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene algunas escenas violentas y vocabulario no apto para personas susceptibles**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**EN MEDIO DE LAS SOMBRAS**

Era una noche oscura, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, en la casa de los Pataki Miriam y Olga estaban sentadas al lado de la chimenea mientras Bob hablaba con el inspector Spencer sobre la situación de su hija

-mire inspector a mi me importa un comino el protocolo que se deba seguir en estos casos, yo exijo saber los nombres de los sospechosos o si al menos los hay, ustedes son un montón de incompetentes, mi hija en este momento puede estar a punto de morir y usted ¿todavía se atreve a decirme que respete el protocolo de su entidad?

-señor Pataki, por favor cálmese, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por dar con el paradero de su hija, de acuerdo con el lugar de donde provino el sobre que contenía el video, debe estar en algún lugar relativamente cercano, ya nos contactamos con la policía de Seattle para que nos colaboren revisando en los pueblos cercanos

-esa respuesta solo quiere decir que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de quién puede ser el secuestrador

-esta bien, antes debo agregar que al ver el expediente de su hija encontramos que tiene algunas amistades de reputación dudosa, esto nos ha dificultado un poco la labor pero finalmente la lista se ha reducido a tres sospechosos

-bueno y ¿quiénes son?- ya en este momento tanto Miriam como Olga estaban una a cada lado de Bob listas para escuchar las noticias

-Wolfang McKinnon , Gino Del vecchio y William Rosembaum, los dos primeros porque no es un secreto para nadie que son unos delincuentes y ambos fueron cercanos en alguna época a Helga y el joven William porque al revisar sus expedientes nos encontramos con que ha tenido algunos problemas de conducta que nos hacen dudar de él, además que es el único que ha salido de la ciudad en las últimas semanas, por lo cual es nuestro principal sospechoso.

-disculpe inspector-dijo Olga un poco cohibida- si me permite opinar yo pienso que ni Wolfang ni Ginno serian capaces de hacerle daño a Helga, ellos la quieren mucho y la consideran una buena amiga, además pienso que debería aclararnos que clase de conductas pueden marcar el expediente de un joven de buena familia como William

-bueno señorita Pataki, creo que es mejor que tome asiento, porque lo que tengo que contarles no es nada agradable

-deje tantos rodeos y díganos de una vez Que clase de rufián se llevo a nuestra niña

-bueno el joven William no toda la vida fue de una familia rica, él de hecho es adoptado, los señores Rosembaum lo adoptaron cuando tenía 8 años, en apariencia era un niño tranquilo y alegre, durante los primeros meses todo estuvo bien, pero una noche sus padres lo dejaron con la niñera mientras iban a una reunión y él tuvo un ataque de nervios, en el expediente se relata que él salió corriendo por toda la mansión, gritando como loco que no lo abandonaran, empezó a romper todas las cosas de la casa, la niñera trato de detenerlo pero él en un arranque de rabia cogió un pedazo de vidrio del piso y le hizo varios cortes profundos en la cara y en los brazos, ella quedo inconsciente pues se dio un golpe muy fuerte al caer, pero él no se dio cuenta de esto y siguió lastimándola hasta casi matarla, gracias al mayordomo la jovencita se salvo y él fue internado en una clínica de reposo por algún tiempo, estuvo bajo un estricto tratamiento psiquiátrico y después lo dejaron salir, no se ha presentado alguna manifestación desde ese momento de alguna recaída pero por seguridad tenemos nuestros ojos puestos en él.

Después de ese relato tan preocupante el inspector se fue de la casa deseándoles una buena noche y asegurándoles que harían todo lo posible para recuperar a Helga pronto.

A la medianoche Olga salió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres, antes de salir se puso un abrigo negro con gorro y se apresuro hacia el campo Gerald en donde Lila la había citado para hablar con los demás amigos de Helga: al llegar vio que ya estaban la mayoría, al verlos recordó sus tiempos como maestra de primaria, parecía que ese suceso se hubiera dado en otra vida, al verlos a todos tan crecidos le dio nostalgia y casi derrama una lagrima, pero Lila logro verla y la distrajo antes de que eso sucediera

-Hola Phoebe ¿como estas?, quisiera saber porque nos hemos reunido todos aquí

-tranquila Olga en un momento les diré a todos el motivo de esta reunión, solo estamos esperando a dos personas y empezamos

-no entiendo porque Arnold no llega todavía, Gerald ¿será que le paso algo malo?

-no seas paranoica amor, mi viejo amigo no se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie-justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Rhonda

-¿qué hace él aquí? ¿Arnold porque lo trajiste?-al principio Gerald no pudo distinguir a quien se refería con tanto desdén pero después lo comprendió todo cuando escucha una sonrisa sarcástica muy conocida por todos

-vaya vaya Rhondita veo que no has dejado la manía de creerte la reina del lugar, deberías decirle a ese idiota que tienes por novio que se ponga los pantalones al menos por una vez en su vida

-¿cuál es tu problema idiota? ¿Si quieres te pruebo que tengo los pantalones bien puestos al dejarte enterrado acá que te parece?

-ya basta-dijo Phoebe muy enojada-dejemos que Arnold nos explique porque lo trajo

-bueno aunque Wolfang no sea santo de nuestra devoción, él es muy buen amigo de Helga y puede ayudarnos a encontrarla

-así como dijo el cabeza de balón, solo estoy aquí porque le debo muchos favores a Helga Pataki, pero si no les interesa mi ayuda entonces me puedo ir

-no espera-dijo Olga hablando por primera vez desde que llego-por favor quédate, ayúdanos a encontrar a mi hermanita bebe, esta mas que visto que la policía no está haciendo nada al respecto, solamente nos dieron el nombre del principal sospechoso pero nada más, estoy desesperada-si-si-esos maleantes llegan a cumplir lo que dijeron en el video entonces no nos queda mucho tiempo

-¿de qué video hablas?-dijo Arnold

Olga les relato el video en medio de las lagrimas, después les comento sobre los principales sospechosos y porque se habían inclinado por William

-oh por Dios-dijo Lorenzo-yo te pido disculpas, yo fui quien le presente a Will, pero yo no sabía-yo lo conozco desde hace cuatro años cuando se mudo acá a Hillwood, debí saberlo

-no te preocupes Lorenzo, yo no te culpo por nada, después de todo ese sujeto saber aparentar demasiado bien, nos engaño a todos

-bueno, ya dejen el melodrama aparte, tenemos que ser prácticos si queremos encontrarla, necesito que me den todos los datos del fulano ese, mis contactos lo van a seguir y nos dirán hacia donde se dirige, en dos días les tendré toda la información, después ustedes intentaran utilizar su cerebro e inventaran una táctica para rescatarla, nos vemos dentro de dos días perdedores-diciendo esto Wolfang se fue

-tengo que aceptar que aunque es un idiota, en esta ocasión puede ser útil-dijo Rhonda claramente ofuscada

-todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no lo crees?-dijo Lila- creo que si Helga me hubiera oído decir eso probablemente diría algo como "la señorita perfección vuelve al ataque"-todos rieron con algo de nostalgia al saber que su amiga la indomable Helga G. Pataki estaba en algún lugar tratando de resistir, ellos la salvarían sin ninguna duda

…

_Dos días después_

Todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en el campo Gerald, Wolfang estaba en medio de todos en compañía de Ginno y Ludwig

-bueno, al parecer el fulano no ha vuelto a su casa en tres semanas, le dijo a su familia que se había ido a la mansión de Nueva Orleans, claramente una mentira, pues al rastrear toda la información encontramos a dos de sus secuaces, son viejos conocidos de nosotros, les dicen Doug y Red ambos son bastante fuertes pero nada inteligentes, se fueron hacia clyde hill, entonces averiguamos que podría hacer el sujeto en cuestión y al parecer el nació allá, en una vereda a las afueras de la ciudad, tenemos la localización de la casa en donde vivió durante su niñez así que esto nos deberá conducir al lugar donde tiene a Helga, de ahora en adelante ustedes se encargan de la estrategia, tienen 2 días ya saben que el plazo se cumple el 25, cuñada me llamas si sucede algo más-le dijo a Olga

-eh-por supuesto, gracias Wolfang has sido de gran ayuda

-no hay problema todo sea por Geraldine

Cuando Wolfang se fue todos comenzaron a deliberar sobre la mejor estrategia a seguir, excepto Arnold que estaba al otro lado de la cancha mirando hacia la nada, Olga se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hablar con él

-Arnold, disculpa que te interrumpa, creo saber porque estas así

-¿así como?

-ausente, como si no estuvieras acá, mira antes de que se preste para malos entendidos, Helga y Wolfang no son ni han sido novios nunca, es algo que surgió como una broma particular de él hacia ella cuando se hizo ese gran cambio de look, él la celaba demasiado especialmente de ti, pero ella siempre le aclaro que eran solo amigos, aunque alguna vez trato de sobrepasar los límites, tu sabes como es mi hermanita bebe, le dio tal paliza que el pobre no la volvió a molestar con lo mismo

-¿es tan obvio que me puse celoso?-_vaya que bien al parecer cometí otro error-_pensó Arnold con amargura

-para alguien como yo sí lo fue, el mundo de los adultos es tan aburrido y predecible que a veces prefieres dedicarte a mirar a los adolescentes, comprenderás que viviendo con Helga no es muy difícil identificar las posturas que ustedes toman ante cada situación, es tan extraño, ustedes dos son tan similares y a la misma vez tan distintos, creo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no encajaban

-¿de qué hablas?

-creo que tu solo debes responder esa pregunta, ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás

-sí, lo siento

…

Todos les dijeron a sus padres que harían un viaje ese fin de semana a Seattle ya que querían aprovechar su último año juntos al máximo, Olga fue la tutora designada por los padres para evitar que cometieran alguna locura. El plan consistía en irse en pequeños grupos y verse en Seattle, solo algunos irían hasta la casa para cumplir tareas específicas, irían Arnold, Wolfang, Gerald y Phoebe, Harold tendría un auto esperando por ellos a una distancia prudente de la casa y Lorenzo y Peapod irían en moto para poder distraer a Doug y a Red.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, todos sabían que podían morir en el intento de salvar a Helga pero también comprendían que no había otra manera, así que después de realizar una oración colectiva cada uno se dirigió a realizar lo que se había planeado.

…

Era casi la medianoche, como siempre el silencio profundo lograba aflorar los peores pensamientos en la cabeza de Helga, se sentía como la eternidad, como la nada y ella en medio de ese espacio infinito del que nunca podría salir, porque por más veces que gritara nadie le iba a escuchar, estaba segura de que ese lugar iba a ser su tumba, al menos en las noches William le soltaba los grilletes de los pies para que pudiera recostarse, pero ella prefería sentarse al lado de la ventana y contemplar la luna, la única testigo de su agonía, de sus desesperación y de los delirios, si, esos eran los que más la atormentaban, a veces se soñaba con una joven muy similar a ella, se soñaba con dos niños que eran sus hijos y un esposo al cual perdía por culpa de su padre; no había podido olvidar el relato de William, de su dolor y sobre todo sentía cada vez más latente el peso de la venganza que recaía sobre su familia, solo deseaba acabar con esa pesadilla, eliminarlo a él del mapa aunque ella muriera en el intento y así poder proteger a su familia-_tal vez ahora si le sirva de algo a Bob, debo matarlo, no sé cómo pero lo hare-_de pronto se escucho varias motos acercándose rápidamente, se asomo para saber de quién se trataba, tal vez más guardias para la pocilga, pero descarto este pensamiento después de que Doug salió y disparo al aire muchas veces, también se subió en una moto y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, ella solo podía escuchar las otras motos, sabía que estaban cerca y extrañamente se sentía aliviada de que fuera así, se escucharon varios disparos y luego las motos se fueron, pero Doug no regreso, así que Red salió en la otra moto a toda velocidad, no puedo seguir mirando que pasaba pues alguien abrió la puerta a sus espaldas

-tus amigos te han dejado solo, puede ser que se hayan dado cuenta de la clase de loco que eres

-cállate Pataki, no me han dejado solo, se están encargando de algunos estorbos que se nos atravesaron en el camino-esto último lo dijo en su oído-sabes una cosa querida-dijo deslizando una de sus manos por el brazo de Helga hasta llegar a su mano, la cual entrelazo con la suya-si no hablaras serias la mujer perfecta-después se acerco más y con el brazo que tenia libre la abrazo-mira aunque no lo creas no te odio tanto, tú tienes cierta similitud con mi madre, por eso te he dejado vivir todo este tiempo, tú tienes algo que me atrajo desde el principio, al contrario de tu familia que nunca te ha sabido valorar, le dijo esto último buscando su boca-no quiero matarte, si tu lo decides podemos divertirnos un poco, irnos a otro lugar y vengarnos ambos de tu familia-Helga estaba petrificada solamente podía mirarlo a los ojos, el tomo esto como un gesto afirmativo y acorto la distancia que los separaba hasta unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso salvaje y desesperado, Helga trato de morderlo para que se apartara pero el aprovecho esa oportunidad para adentrar su lengua, entonces ella comenzó a responder su beso, él se puso tan contento que relajo su cuerpo y entonces Helga aprovecho y le pego una patada en medio de las piernas, lo empujo y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron

-eres una maldita, te voy a atrapar-decía William acurrucado en el piso en medio de su dolor

Mientras tanto Helga corría a través de los pasillos de esa casa vieja, casi se le queda el pie atascado en un pedazo de madera en mal estado, pero logro sacarlo antes de que él llegara, ya lo sentía corriendo en su dirección; pronto llego a la puerta, salió y se encontró con muchos campos de trigo, al parecer esta era la puerta trasera, pero ya no podía devolverse así que la única salida que se le ocurrió en el momento fue adentrarse en esos campos

Mientras tanto Lorenzo y Peapod iban a toda velocidad en sus motos seguidos por Doug y Red, que no desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad para dispararles, en varias ocasiones habían estado a punto de atinar pero los chicos lograron escabullirse a tiempo, solo tenían que llevarlos hasta un punto en lo alto de una colina en donde habían varios árboles al borde de la carretera, cuando llegaron hicieron la señal acordada, mientras Nadine y Sheena preparaban la cuerda, apenas pasaron los chicos ellas estiraron la cuerda totalmente así que cuando Doug y Red fueron a pasar la cuerda los lanzo a muchos metros, al caer quedaron inconscientes, mientras Rhonda y Lila los amarraban para que no pudieran escapar, cuando despertaron Wolfang se encargo de interrogarlos

-vaya vaya al parecer la cacería de ratas dio sus frutos el día de hoy

-¿Wolfang?, ¿qué haces tú acá?, para que lo pregunto, supongo que tu también estas detrás de la fortuna de los Pataki

-pues te equivocas, solo le estoy un favor a una vieja amiga, ahora dime Doug ¿en donde esta Helga?

-no lo sé, el jefe siempre la mantiene escondida en algún lugar de la casa, pero nos tiene estrictamente prohibido verla, ese mocoso es un posesivo, cree que es el único que tiene derecho a divertirse con la perra-no pudo decir más porque Wolfang la mando un puño a la cara

-¿qué te pasa basura? ¿Por qué defiendes a esa niñita? ¿Acaso ahora tienes complejo de héroe? Eres un hipócrita, después de haber molestado a varias jovencitas, vas a volverte un santo

-cállate Red, sé que no soy un santo, pero con Helga nadie se mete, ¿me entendieron?, ahora me van a decir si hay alguien más cuidando la casa y en donde está su jefe

-y ¿por qué crees que te vamos a dar esa información?, ¿crees que le tenemos miedo a unos mocosos que ni siquiera han salido de la preparatoria?-dijo Doug soltando una risotada

-puede que a ellos no les tengas miedo, pero si aprecias tu vida en lo mas mínimo sabes que yo soy capaz de estrangularte, ya me he ensuciado las manos anteriormente, uno más no hará ninguna diferencia

-no espera, no nos mates-dijo Red suplicante-yo estoy dispuesto a colaborarte

…..

_10 minutos después_

Harold llevo a Wolfang, Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe hasta la casa, para poder pasar las rejas tuvieron que tumbarlas con el carro, ellos se bajaron inmediatamente, pues pudieron escuchar que se acercaban varias personas a atacarlos

-los espero más adelante en la carretera-dijo Harold deseándoles suerte y se fue

Ellos pudieron divisar varias sombras acechándolos entonces se lanzaron hacia donde estaban concentrados dispuestos a aturdirlos, Phoebe empezó a pelear con uno de los guardias con algunos movimientos de karate y lo dejo inconsciente en poco tiempo, Wolfang peleo contra otros dos lanzándoles varios golpes certeros en partes vulnerables, Gerald se encargo de uno que aparentaba ser de los experimentados, le opuso algo de resistencia, pero logro lanzarlo hacia un montón de canecas en donde quedo botado, Arnold peleaba contra otros dos hombres, a uno lo logro derribar con sus tácticas de distracción pero el otro le estaba dando algo de trabajo por lo cual Wolfang se dirigió a ayudarlo

-Cabeza de balón déjame este bribón a mí, tu ve a liberar a Helga

-está bien-Arnold corrió hacia la casa abandonada, pero apenas entro se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, habían muchas cosas botadas en el piso algunos trozos de madera averiados, subió rápidamente a donde Red había indicado que Helga se encontraba pero al entrar a la habitación solo vio unos grilletes en un rincón, un colchón en un rincón, pero no había rastro de Helga, así que siguió inspeccionando la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera en donde la puerta se encontraba abierta, al asomarse solo vio campos de trigo en medio de la oscuridad, se disponía a devolverse cuando de pronto el silencio de la noche fue roto por un grito estremecedor, era Helga no lo podía dudar así que se fue corriendo dentro de los campos

_..._

_10 minutos antes_

Helga diviso una pala botada en medio del patio, la cogió y rápidamente se lanzo a correr por los campos de maíz, sentía a William pisándole los talones así que para despistarlo tomo una desviación de uno de las divisiones y siguió corriendo hacia el fondo con la esperanza de encontrar la carretera, siguió desviándose varias veces para poder confundirlo, hasta que sintió que estaba al otro lado de una de las paredes de plantas de maíz, decidió quedarse quieta pues cualquier movimiento la podía delatar

-Helguita ni se te ocurra pensar por un solo momento que vas a salir de estos campos con vida, me importa cinco si tu papá me da su fortuna o no, te juro que no voy a descansar hasta destruirte rata escurridiza-el siguió caminando pues la voz se iba alejando cada vez más hasta que se hizo prácticamente inaudible, entonces Helga vio esto como la perfecta oportunidad para salir corriendo, siguió avanzando entre los campos hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser el fin de una de las divisiones pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien le tapo la boca y la agarro fuertemente

-bu-le dijo Michael-no voy a perder más el tiempo contigo, si quieres puedes decir las últimas palabras, yo se las transmitiré a tu padre con mucho gusto-al decir esto retiro la mano que le tapaba la boca

-púdrete estúpido, eres un maldito loco, te odiooo-dijo Helga forcejeando-suéltame engendro, suéltame o no respondo

-¿y que me vas a hacer? tal vez darme otra patada, eres tan predecible que das lastima- le dijo botándola al piso de frente, esto hizo que Helga alcanzara a tragar un poco de barro, ella lo escupió mirando en su dirección

-tú eres el que me da lástima, no eres más que un pobre parasito, pero tarde o temprano te van a atrapar y vas a morir encerrado en un manicomio

-no me importa si eso llega a pasar, cuando me atrapen ya habré librado a este mundo de la plaga Pataki-Helga le iba a responder algo más hiriente pero de pronto vio la pala que había traído botada en un lugar accesible, así que se lanzo para poder alcanzarla, cuando William se dio cuenta de sus intenciones fue muy tarde, pues ella ya le había lanzado un golpe en el estomago

-maldita desgraciada, ahora si te voy a matar-Helga salió corriendo hacia el final del surco, pero de pronto un ruido la hizo detenerse de inmediato, era un disparo, sintió un impacto en su espalda y lo único que salió de su boca fue un grito de dolor, cayó al piso pues ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, sentía a su captor cada vez más cerca, pero ella no podía concentrarse en sus pasos porque todo se estaba haciendo demasiado frio, ya no podía pensar en nada más que ese frio que se expandía a través de todo su cuerpo, lo último que escucho fue como William maldecía mientras alguien peleaba con él pero no tuvo las fuerzas para mirar de quien se trataba

…...

Arnold pudo divisar dos sombras al final del camino, así que se dirigió corriendo, tenía un palo en su mano para poder sorprender al atacante por la espalda, al llegar más cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de William así que antes de que este pudiera reaccionar le lanzo un golpe a la cabeza, que lo dejo aturdido, sin embargo se pudo poner de pie nuevamente

-pero-miren a quien tenemos acá, al caballero que viene a salvar a su princesa, lástima que la princesa ya este muerta-entonces fue cuando miro al fondo, efectivamente Helga se encontraba en el piso y no mostraba señales de vida

-al menos no voy a dejar que la muerte de ella sea en vano, te voy a mandar al lugar que perteneces William Dawson-Pataki-entonces el chico con cabeza de balón, aprovecho el desconcierto de su oponente al saber sus apellidos de nacimiento y se lanzo rápidamente hacia él para hacerle daño, ambos pelearon como si no hubiera un mañana, al principio William llevaba clara ventaja, pero Arnold logro confundirlo y arrebatarle el arma, ahora lo tenía contra el suelo, le estaba propinando varios golpes hasta dejarlo en la inconsciencia

-ojala fuera el canalla que todos creen que soy, así te mataría sin el menor remordimiento, malditos principios que no me dejan en paz-dijo Arnold después de amordazar a William y salir corriendo hacía Helga, la envolvió entre sus brazos y lloro silenciosamente mientras veía su rostro pálido, la alzo y se la llevo hacia donde estaban los demás, tal vez todavía existía la oportunidad de que se salvara

-Helga, vuelve por favor o si no voy a morir de dolor-dijo entre lágrimas

* * *

**Me deben odiar por dejar la historia hasta acá pero voy a actualizarla lo más rápido que me sea posible**

**¿lograra sobrevivir Helga?**

**¿Arnold sera capaz de lograr su perdón?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo :) :)**


	9. Renacer

**Nota: Primero que todo muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que han dejado reviews en los anteriores capitulos, ha sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora poder compartir con ustedes esta idea que ha requerido mucho esfuerzo, estoy muy contenta de la aceptación que tuvo la trama, temía que al hacer de Arnold un personaje lleno de defectos, la gente lo odiara, pero el objetivo siempre fue darle un poco de realidad a la situación, se que esta historia ha estado llena de drama, por eso he intentado que el final compense todos los momentos amargos que han tenido que sufrir los personajes, y de paso ustedes queridos lectores :) mis mas sinceros saludos para todos ustedes**

**Bueno no siendo más espero que disfruten el final :D**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**Renacer**

Helga estaba en medio de la oscuridad, trataba de gritar pero era inútil su boca no emitía ningún sonido, escuchaba algunos murmullos lejos-_debo estar muerta_-pensó, después vio una luz blanca al fondo, así que decidió seguirla, de pronto la luz se volvió tan intensa que lastimaba sus ojos, después bajo un poco su intensidad y ella pudo ver más claramente, no estaba muerta y la luz cegadora la producía el reflector que se encontraba en el techo, trato de hablar pero su boca estaba demasiado seca, entonces escucho las voces claramente aunque todavía no podía enfocar bien su vista

-Miriam mira a nuestra pobre niña, ¿por qué no escuchamos cuando ella nos llamo? Somos los peores padres sobre la faz de la tierra, nunca me voy a perdonar

-no seas tan duro contigo mismo papi, es cierto que no le han puesto la atención suficiente, pero yo se que van a poder enmendar su error cuando ella se despierte

-¿y si no despierta Olga? Mi pobre niña, tan sola, tan abandonada por tu padre y por mí, me imagino cómo se sintió todo este tiempo encerrada en esa pocilga en medio de la nada, siendo ultrajada por ese loco

-por suerte ese chico no se salió con las suyas, porque sus compañeritos la salvaron

-pero si le hicieron daño, mira como esta, ni siquiera sabemos si va a despertar

-Hola Lila, hola Phoebe que bueno que vinieron, me siento tan mal al ver a mi hermanita así, ¿porque a ella?

-yo también me siento muy mal, es increíble que una persona tan llena de vida como ella pueda verse tan-tan-Lila llora desconsolada mientras Phoebe mira la escena llena de tristeza-ella se dirigió al lado de Helga para vigilarla un poco y se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos

-Miren Helga abrió los ojos

-Hija, ¿cómo te sientes?-Helga intento decirles algo, pero no pudo, así que señalo su garganta, Phoebe entendió inmediatamente y le brindo un vaso con agua, cuando se lo termino dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿en dónde estoy?

-ay pobrecilla ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

-no, la verdad solo recuerdo ir corriendo porque-Helga se quedo callada, porque como un montón de gotas en la lluvia, los recuerdos comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza, aunque solo veía escenas cortas, pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y a esta se le unieron más

-muñequita no llores, yo se que fue muy terrible pero gracias a Dios no te hicieron nada grave, mira estas acá con nosotros, las personas que tanto te queremos, perdónanos por ser tan negligentes hija, te prometemos que vamos a cambiar, vamos a tratar de compensar todos estos años de abandono, por fin entendimos que nuestra vida sin ti no sería la misma-dijo Miriam abrazándola

Helga no podía dejar de llorar, miro a su alrededor y vio a su hermana llorando también, a su padre realmente contento de verla viva y a sus mejores amigas acompañándola como siempre, se sintió tan querida que le costó articular alguna palabra por unos breves instantes

-Gracias a todos, por preocuparse por mí, creo que les di un buen susto, pero no se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente

-no seas tonta Helga, nosotros no sabemos qué haríamos sin ti

-¿pero como supieron donde me encontraba?

Lila le conto todo el plan que habían llevado a cabo para poder salvarla, solo omitió una pequeña parte, el grado de participación de Arnold ya que este les había pedido a todos que no le revelaran nada a Helga

-¿Y cómo están todos? Dime que no les hicieron nada por favor-dijo ella muy preocupada

-Tranquila Hel, solo recibimos algunos golpes superficiales pero ya todo está bien

-Y ¿entonces donde están?

-están en la escuela, porque tenía un exposición muy importante, pero supongo que vendrán a la salida

-pues eso espero, o si no me van a conocer

Todos rieron con el comentario, y después hablaron de muchas cosas, a la hora del almuerzo Helga se quedo con Lila y Phoebe mientras su familia almorzaba, así que aprovecho para contarles lo que había pasado con Brainy, excepto lo de Lila pues ella tenía un plan en marcha

-sigo sin creer que Brainy por fin haya tenido valor para decirte lo que sentía

-pues el parecer el fenómeno no solo te sorprendió a ti, digo yo no podía ni siquiera responderle, es raro, pero me sentí querida por alguien de una forma muy tierna y me sentí bien

-por supuesto que se siente bien, lo que pasa es que tú no te has dado la oportunidad de dejarte querer por nadie

- eso no es cierto Pheebs, yo me dejo querer de mis amigas la verdad no necesito sufrir más por amor

-ese es el punto que crees que amar es sinónimo de sufrir y no tiene porque ser así

-pero ¿quién será la chica que le gusta?-hablo Lila que había estado muy callada

-no sé, solo me dijo que era alguien que yo conocía muy bien

-ahhh que bien por él, se merece ser feliz

-sí, supongo

De pronto la conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida, por la voz de Stinky

-¿podemos pasar señoritas?

-si claro sigan

Helga quedo asombrada al ver a todos sus amigos de la primaria Sid, Stinky, Harold, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Gerald, Eugene, Brainy, Peapod y Lorenzo, sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta ya que faltaba una persona muy importante pero se dio cuenta de que no venia nadie más

-Hola Helga de verdad lamentamos mucho lo que te paso y entre todos te hicimos esta tarjeta, esperamos que te mejores pronto y vuelvas a la escuela-Dijo Rhonda con mucho entusiasmo

-Bueno gracias a todos por tomarse tantas molestias para salvarme, de verdad me encanta verlos, cuando pensé que iba a morir, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y los vi a todos ustedes jugando y riendo conmigo como cuando éramos niños, no me había dado cuenta de lo importantes que son para mí, y creo que deben saberlo

-Gracias, tú también eres muy importante para nosotros

Después de eso se quedaron charlando toda la tarde y bromeando acerca de muchas cosas, mientras tanto Helga pensaba en la razón por la cual Arnold no se había presentado en todo el día, de verdad le dolía esa actitud por parte suya hasta que un comentario la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿se acuerdan cuando averigüe quienes iban a ser pareja con mi adivinador de bodas? Lo peor es que tenía razón, la mayoría de las parejas que predije están juntas ahora y podría apostar que los que faltan se juntaran después

-si como tu digas Rhonda

-Princesita, creo que te equivocas seriamente, porque el cabeza de balón y yo nunca vamos a ser pareja, mira ni siquiera sabiendo que estoy en un hospital es capaz de ser amable, creo que primero volarían los cerdos antes de que él y yo tuviéramos algo

Todos se quedaron mirándola y pudieron notar la tristeza con la que ella lo dijo

-pero ¿de qué hablas Helga? si no hubiera sido por Arnold tu-Harold se detuvo cuando vio las miradas amenazadoras de todos

-¿yo qué? ¿Por qué no hablas Harold?-inmediatamente se hizo un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por Gerald

-Helga no voy a justificar a Arnold pero seguramente tienes sus razones para no estar aquí y te las dirá en su debido momento

-No se Gerald, quisiera creer que es así, pero supongo que tengo muy poca fe en las personas, en especial en él

En ese momento Lorenzo cambio el tema, y le conto lo que había pasado, al parecer estuvo en estado de coma por casi una semana, por eso todos estaban demasiado preocupados, también le conto con algo de aprehensión lo que había pasado con sus captores, a Doug y a Red se los habían llevado a la prisión del condado mientras se realizaba el juicio, en cambio a William se lo llevaron a un sanatorio mental estatal, se decía que allí solo llevaban a las personas que tenían traumas severos que no se podían curar ni siquiera con tratamiento, a Helga le dio lastima escuchar esta parte, pues aunque le hubiera hecho tanto daño simplemente fue una víctima más de las circunstancias, ojala algún día pudiera salir de ese lugar sano; ella les conto a todos lo que sabía de William y su venganza. Un poco después de esa conversación, todos se fueron excepto Phoebe que se ofreció a quedarse con Helga para hacerle compañía, cuando estuvieron solas, Helga se desahogo con ella, se sentía tan dolida tan frágil

-es increíble como un momento estuve cerca de la muerte y acepte las cosas de la mejor forma posible, y al otro no puedo parar de llorar porque un alcornoque no viene a visitarme

-Helga es apenas lógico que estés así, has pasado por momentos muy duros en las últimas semanas, te sientes vulnerable, pero ya todo va a estar bien te lo prometo amiga

-gracias Pheebs, no sé qué haría sin ti

Helga se quedo dormida después de haber llorado sin parar por varias horas, Phoebe cuido su sueño y aunque la noto un poco agitada, vio que al momento ella se acomodo mejor y se durmió de nuevo, poco a poco el sueño también la venció a ella.

Durante los siguientes días la rutina fue la misma, aunque cada vez la iban a visitar menos, Helga estaba desesperada por dejar el hospital, pero los médicos le decían que primero tenía que curarse satisfactoriamente de las heridas y de varios problemas de salud provocados por el tiempo que duro secuestrada, entre estos desnutrición y anemia, además de tener que estar bajo tratamiento psicológico con el fin de "superar esta mala situación", ella detestaba que la trataran como a una loca o peor aun que la vieran con lastima, como lo hacían todos al verla en esa cama-_al menos ahora me dejan salir un rato al parque-_pensó con amargura, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de un nuevo visitante

-¿wolfang?¿qué haces aquí?

-claro muñeca también me alegro tanto de verte-le dijo con claro sarcasmo-mira en serio si no quieres verme por mi está bien, mejor me devuelvo por donde vine

-no espera, no lo dije con mala intención, es que me sorprende mucho verte especialmente porque te desapareciste de mi vida hace tres años y nunca supe la razón, sigue y siéntate

-no Pataki, tu sabes que no soy un hombre al que le guste estar encerrado y no me gusta verte con esa actitud de niña enferma y debilucha, vamos al parque-Helga lo miro con asombro al principio, pero después recordó que esa era su forma de ser, preocupándose por los demás sin querer demostrarlo, por eso lo quiso mucho y aun lo quiere, a pesar de la distancia

-esta bien, caballero, pero después no te vayas a arrepentir

-¿por qué lo haría?-diez minutos después Helga estaba sentada en una banca del parque mientras Wolfang corría despavorido por los alrededores seguido por una docena de niños que creían que se parecía mucho al oso teddy

-Helga Pataki quítame a estos mocosos de encima

-te lo dije, que te ibas a arrepentir; niños, miren allá viene el carro de helados-todos la miraron y dijeron al unisonó

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

-por allá-dijo señalando el otro extremo del parque, inmediatamente todos salieron corriendo dejando a un lado a su antigua entretención

-vamos rápido a mi cuarto antes de que vuelvan furiosos

-está bien- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse-cuando llegaron se sentaron en un mueble que estaba al lado de la ventana, allí Wolfang le conto que el también había participado en la operación de rescate

-vaya, gracias Wolfang, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, eres un gran amigo, espero que no te vuelvas a alejar, pero no entiendo, ¿cómo supiste lo que había pasado conmigo?

-alguien me lo dijo

-¿Quién?-Wolfang se quedo mirándola, como pensando que respuesta le daría, mientras Helga trataba de sobornarlo con su mirada de niña tierna-ah que mas da igual yo no le debo ninguna lealtad a ese zopenco

-¿a qué te refieres?

-el estúpido cabeza de balón, él fue quien me busco, me conto lo que había pasado contigo y fue el que reunió al resto de tus amiguitos para idear el plan para salvarte, además él fue el que se enfrento con el insecto que casi te mata y logro salvarte la vida, pero el muy idiota nos hizo prometer a todos que no te diríamos nada acerca de su forma de actuar, ya sabes aquello del complejo de mártir que se autoimpuso ¿contenta?-Helga se había quedado sin habla, no podía ser posible que la misma persona que la había evitado todo este tiempo le hubiera salvado la vida, pero entonces volvió a ver ante sus ojos al niño de nueve años que había salvado a tantas personas en su vecindario, que siempre le había sonreído aunque ella lo tratara como basura, y lo supo, ella amaría a esa persona el resto de su vida, sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro

-Helga, por favor no llores, dime algo, lo que sea, ¿dije algo malo?-ella trato de reponerse de la emoción

-no, al contrario, me has abierto los ojos, muchas gracias-le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar pues alguien tosió disimuladamente

-Pheebs que bueno es verte por acá, sigue, mira nada más quien vino a visitarme, el hijo prodigo

-que tonta eres Pataki-le dijo a la misma vez que se reía como loco, cuando se calmo miro a Phoebe, que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

-esto-eh-yo mejor me voy Helguita, en estos días vendré a visitarte-se despidió rápidamente y se fue, entonces Phoebe se sentó al lado de ella y la miro de forma extraña

-¿qué pasa Pheebs? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-ahora que lo dices si, tienes una sonrisa muy sospechosa, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-nada-dijo Helga fingiendo inocencia

-me vas a contar quieras o no

Después de esta afirmación y de dos minutos de miradas fijas, Helga se rindió y le conto la verdad y también su inquietud acerca de la actitud de Arnold, después de charlar por varias horas se estaba quedando dormida mientras esperaba Phoebe que le iba a llevar algo de comida clandestina, de pronto llego la susodicha corriendo como loca

-Helga, mira lo que te mandaron

-Pheebs no hagas tanto alboroto, no creo que sea tan…

Helga quedo sin palabras al ver como varios muchachos entraban con muchos ramos de flores de todos los colores y estilos y los dejaban por todo el cuarto, fueron tantos que hasta perdió la cuenta, que hermosos eran-¿pero quién los mando?

-Mira Hel solo dejaron esta nota

_Creo que las personas nunca valoramos lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance_

_Solo cuando estamos a punto de perderlo, vemos la luz al final del túnel y podemos ser libres_

_Gracias a ti puedo ser yo mismo, eres como una estrella en el firmamento que ilumina mi camino_

_No puedo perderte, por favor recupérate pronto_

_Te quiero y siempre lo __haré_

-supongo que debe ser de tu admirador secreto ¿no?

-pues al parecer sí, que persona tan rara, de verdad me pone furiosa que no venga y me diga lo que me tiene que decir de frente, es un zopenco inútil, es lo único que se dé el

-que mala eres Helga, el pobre chico muy probablemente se gasto todos sus ahorros para darte esto y tu solo piensas en matarlo

-para serte sincera, no sé ni que pensar, la mayoría del tiempo si quiero matarlo, pero cada vez que tiene un detalle como este, me hace pensar que es una buena persona y que tengo ganas de conocerlo

-sí que eres rara

-ni lo digas Pheebs

Dos días después Helga salió del hospital, pero debía tener mucho cuidado con su salud, estaba realmente triste porque no se había podido presentar en la obra, cuando llego a su casa solamente quiso acostarse a dormir o al menos eso les dijo a sus padres, que todavía seguían muy preocupados por ella, cuando se encerró en su cuarto, solo se recostó en su cama y se puso a llorar, eran tantas cosas juntas, su sueño de presentarse como protagonista de un ballet y ser reconocida se fue al piso y para colmo de males no habían señales de Arnold por ningún lado, parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

-alo, ¿quién habla?

-Soy yo Ryan

-ehh hola Ryan discúlpame por haberte defraudado, no me pude presentar y tampoco pude ir a verlos, lo siento tanto-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-no tienes nada porque disculparte Hel, si hubiera sido posible hubiéramos retrasado la presentación, pero te tengo una excelente noticia, mira al parecer el día de la presentación todos conocieron tu historia, incluidos algunos de los organizadores y por eso me hicieron una propuesta, me dejaron preparar una presentación adicional para el evento que habrá dentro de un mes, pero me dijeron que solo podría participar si tú eras la protagonista en esta ocasión, ¿entonces qué me dices? ¿aceptas?

-¿no estás bromeando? En serio con eso no se juega, sería tan feliz si eso fuera verdad

-pues qué esperas para gritar de la emoción, es verdad querida, yo se lo importante que es esto para ti así que si te espero la otra semana para ensayar

-claro que sí, no te voy a defraudar

Paso el fin de semana y finalmente Helga pudo volver a la escuela todos la saludaron muy animados y la ayudaron con sus libros y otras cosas; en todas sus clases, los profesores le decían lo contentos que estaban de verla bien y la ayudaron a adelantarse en todos sus trabajos, tuvo un día muy ocupado, pero al final de la jornada un pensamiento volvió a su mente, no había visto a Arnold en todo el día, muy posiblemente se estaba escondiendo de ella es que es un-ouch- Helga no se fijo bien en el camino y justo cuando iba a cruzar la esquina se tropezó con alguien

-¿qué te pasa idiota? fíjate por donde andas

-disculpa, no fue mi intención-¿Helga?

-A-arnold-¿qué haces aquí?

-eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, deberías estar en tu casa descansando, todavía no estás bien

-estaba aburrida de estar en cama como una moribunda tu sabes que yo no soy así

Un suspiro-si lo sé-bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Helga

-oye tonto cabeza de balón, espérame, necesito hablar contigo

-lo siento, no tengo tiempo-antes de que se fuera ella lo detuvo cogiéndole un brazo

-de verdad no te entiendo, eres un maldito, primero haces lo imposible para salvarme, incluso arriesgar tu vida y después me tratas como a una cucaracha, llegue a pensar que habías cambiado, que por fin habías madurado, pero veo que es desear demasiado, ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de llamarme a ver como seguía, menos de ir, porque media escuela fue, creo que hasta el jardinero, pero tú, como siempre, prefieres que te saquen una muela sin anestesia antes que ser amable conmigo, no se para que te tomaste el trabajo de buscarme esa noche, si es obvio que no te importo, debiste dejarme morir, al menos así no tendrías que aguantarme-le dijo esto último con la intención de golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido, atrapo su brazo antes de que efectuara el golpe y la arrincono en el espacio que había debajo de las escaleras

-¿eso es lo que piensas de mi? Gracias por explicármelo tan claramente, para ti soy el peor de los hombres que existe, soy una escoria, ¿sabes? Lo único que me alegra es que al menos así te vas a alejar de mí y no te voy a volver a hacer daño

- ¿a qué te refieres?

-mira, lo único bueno que yo he hecho en los últimos años fue buscarte esa noche, claro que nada de eso habría pasado si no me hubiera negado a contestarte, te deje sola, como siempre lo he hecho y sin embargo tú sigues queriéndome cerca de ti, no te dolió que fuera tan insensato como para dejarte en medio de la noche, sino que no me hubiera aparecido en el hospital a visitarte, ¿cómo podría mirarte a los ojos sin recordar que te tuve entre mis brazos moribunda? Sabiendo que casi te mueres por mi culpa-entonces Helga pudo presenciar como el gran Arnold, que hasta hace algún tiempo había hecho sufrir a muchas personas (incluida ella) se arrodillaba y tomaba una de sus manos, mientras lloraba como un niño, ella quedo congelada en ese sitio, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Arnold la miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que se desbordaban sin parar

-dímelo Helga, tú que siempre tienes una respuesta para todo-ella se conmovió tanto que se agacho lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente, después le dijo

-lo que paso no fue tu culpa, tu no me obligaste a irme sola, yo fui muy terca, fue muy lógica tu reacción, yo siempre te llamaba a hacerte bromas tontas y lo más obvio es que tu desconfiaras de mi-él se negaba a mirarla, entonces ella le cogió suavemente el rostro y lo levanto-mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, no fue tu culpa, tu no fuiste el idiota que casi me mata por una venganza sin fundamento y en cambio si me salvaste la vida y siempre te lo voy a agradecer

-yo no te salve la vida, solo trate de enmendar mi error, soy un egoísta y no merezco nada de parte tuya

-Ya basta de ser tan modesto, nadie y lo digo con toda la seriedad del asunto, nadie ha hecho por mí en toda mi vida lo que tú hiciste por mi esa noche, eso me hace pensar que por dentro sigues siendo una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás y que hace lo que sea con tal de verlos felices, puedes engañar a los demás con tu mascara de Casanova de cuarta, pero yo siempre he sabido quien eres realmente, a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros y aunque no nos hablamos en todos estos años, siempre lo supe, por eso estoy dispuesta a darte una segunda oportunidad, te la has ganado-él la miro lleno de dolor

-¿porque a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho, tú sigues ahí esperando pacientemente?, yo no merezco nada de eso, debería estar solo, soy un miserable, es que solo al recordar lo que te dije se me revuelve el estomago, lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón por todas las veces en que te hice sentir mal, no sé ni porque lo hacía, tal vez estaba asustado de aceptar la verdad, pero ahora lo entiendo; Helga no se que hayas sentido tu cuando nos dimos ese primer beso en San Lorenzo, pero para mí no fue solo el calor del momento, yo de verdad quería besarte, sentí algo que no volví a sentir sino hasta esa noche en el festival del queso y tu sabes muy bien que han pasado varias mujeres por mi vida, pero ninguna se compara a ti, porque- porque te amo demasiado, siempre lo he hecho, pero he sido un cobarde y tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, solo espero que seas muy feliz-Helga no lo dejo continuar, le tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos

-puede que sea cierto, tal vez me merezca a alguien mejor, pero te he escogido a ti, quiero que sepas que te perdono de todo corazón y que a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron con nosotros yo nunca te he dejado de amar

Después de aclarar sus sentimientos ambos se unieron en un tierno beso, que no fue como los anteriores porque ya no eran unos niños y entendían el significado que tenia, por fin después de la larga tormenta llego la calma y la felicidad para estos jovencitos que supieron que se amaban mucho antes de aceptarlo.

….

Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de la buena noticia, fueron a celebrar al campo Gerald con un partido de baseball, después se quedaron hablando hasta tarde y finalmente se fueron a sus casas, Arnold acompaño a Helga y cuando se fueron a despedir

-Helga

-Dime mi querido cabeza de balón

-Te quiero mi querida cascarrabias -después la arrincono contra la pared y le dio un beso apasionado que la dejo sin respiración

-Yo también te quiero aunque estés loco de remate, vete ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela

-está bien, no quiero separarme de ti ni un minuto pero creo que las circunstancias no nos ayudan, nos vemos mañana-le dio un pico y se fue muy contento

Helga subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, pero a diferencia de la última vez lo único que hizo fue hundir su cara en la almohada para tratar de ahogar el grito de emoción que seguramente hubiera despertado a toda la cuadra, ahora si se podría decir que las cosas estaban saliendo bien para ella

….

El viernes de la presentación Helga y Lila tuvieron que faltar a clases para ensayar con todo el grupo, el ensayo fue realmente arduo y después tenían que irse a vestuario y maquillaje en donde tardaron varias horas arreglándose, cuando llego la hora de que los invitados entraran Helga se escapo por un momento para recibir a sus amigos y su novio-_oh que bien se siente decirlo, mi novio_-pero también había otro invitado muy especial para ella

-Pss-Brainy, por acá, casi no llegas tarado, no hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte

-Lo siento Helga, pero es que casi no me atienden en la floristería, además estoy a punto de tener un ataque de pánico

-ni se te ocurra, no en este momento, vamos Brainy no seas un gallina

-Helga para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero es que tú no entiendes

-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también fui una tonta por mucho tiempo y por esa razón sufrí innecesariamente, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, mira este es el camerino de ella, tienes cinco minutos no más, así que más te vale ir al grano

-voy a intentarlo

-Hola Lila

Hola Hel, ¿qué haces por acá? Si Ryan te ve mínimo te decapita

-Si lo sé, lo que pasa es que te enviaron un regalo y por error lo dejaron en mi camerino

-¿Ah sí? Qué lindo, quiero ver que es

Helga jala a Brainy y se sale cerrando la puerta tras ella

Pasan más de cinco minutos y ella decide entrar a ver qué paso cuando abre la puerta ellos se separan inmediatamente, al parecer ella había interrumpido algo más que una simple conversación

-Ups, lo siento, pero Ryan ya empezó a revisar los camerinos y no creo que la señorita perfecta quiera ser suspendida

-oh Hel hace rato que no me decías así, tienes razón, Brainy será mejor que terminemos de hablar después de la presentación

-está bien, mejor me voy

…

_En las primeras filas del teatro_

-Y ¿que obra se supone que van a presentar?-dice Gerald

-Se llama el lago de los cisnes, es una de las mejores y es tan romántica y tan trágica al mismo tiempo-Dice Phoebe

-¿y que papel va a hacer Helga? ¿El del lago? Jajajaja

-No seas tonto Gerald, ella va a ser la princesa cisne y también va a ser la gemela malvada-dice Arnold

-Veo, aunque sigo pensando que esto va a ser muy aburrido-después Gerald saca su reproductor de mp3 y se pone a escuchar sus canciones

-Oigan y ¿donde está la confitería? Tengo hambre

-Harold tu si nunca vas a cambiar, la verdad es que la clase no se improvisa-dice Rhonda con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad

-Pero inculto y todo y aun así me amas

-uyyyyy-dicen varios de sus compañeros

-cállense, este no es el lugar para discutir ese tipo de cosas

-ni creas que te vas a salvar princesa

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto algo Stinky?

-qué pena pero la charla fue tan publica que pensé que todos estábamos incluidos

-si es cierto, creo que hasta los de la última fila escucharon sus declaraciones de amor jajajajaja-dice un Sid muy divertido

Todos quedan callados cuando las luces del teatro se apagan y avisan que se dará inicio a la obra

Desde el principio se pudo ver a Helga realizando sus mejores movimientos, todos sintieron las emociones de la obra y las chicas lloraron y aplaudieron mientras los hombres solo aplaudían, Big Bob no podía dejar de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de su querida Helga, Miriam y Olga lloraban con tanta emoción que realmente empalagaba, todo el mundo ovaciono a Helga y a sus compañeros y después esperaron a las dos chicas a la salida del teatro, todos las felicitaron y a Helga le regalaron muchas cosas, Arnold fue el primero en felicitarla por obvias razones

-estuviste maravillosa, creo que de verdad naciste para ser bailarina de Ballet

-Gracias tontín, menos mal no te dormiste o si no te hubiera matado

Se dieron un pequeño beso y un abrazo, después Arnold le entrego un bello adorno floral y le dijo al oído

-Lee la tarjeta y podrás entender muchas cosas

_Finalmente supiste quien soy, solo quiero que sepas que aunque te he hecho mucho daño, trabajare todos los días de ahora en adelante, para hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo, te amo Helga G. Pataki_

-Oh Arnold eras tú, siempre fuiste tú-Helga lanza sus manos y lo atrapa por el cuello, el aprovecha para alzarla y darle vueltas, como en las películas mientras todos sus compañeros ven la escena al principio con ternura y luego los empiezan a abuchear- ¿por qué no se consiguen un cuarto?

-Ya cállate niño rosa, si no te gusta pues mira para otro lado-dice Helga mientras Arnold la baja un poco avergonzado

-¿Quien iba a pensar que por fin esos dos arreglarían sus diferencias y serian los tortolitos que son?, tengo que aceptar que hacen una buena pareja, aunque ahora tendré que soportar a Helga prácticamente todo el tiempo-dijo Gerald pensativo

-No seas así, que aunque digas que no la soportas yo se que la quieres, Gerald ¿estás llorando?

-No Pheebs, es-es que está haciendo mucho viento, ay a quien engaño, estoy tan feliz por mi viejo

-que sensible eres, por eso es que te amo tanto

-Bueno vamos todos a celebrar-Dice Rhonda

Después todos se fueron a la casa de Rhonda a tener una reunión de amigos, hablaron de muchas cosas, se divirtieron como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo, todos juntos como siempre debieron estar.

* * *

**Bueno antes de que me maten por dejar la historia así les informo que habrá un pequeño epilogo**

**Muchos abrazos para todos y que la felicidad los atropelle xD**


	10. Epilogo

**Notas: Bueno ahora puedo decir que este es el final final :O, es un epilogo pequeño, no muy lejano a los acontecimientos que se dieron durante los últimos ****capítulos,muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, al ser la primera vez que publicaba un fanfic tenia mucho temor de que tal vez no les gustara, quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellas personas que se tomaron un minuto de su valioso tiempo para dejarme sus reviews, todos tenían opiniones muy valiosas que tuve en cuenta dentro de este proceso, también a aquellos que marcaron como favorita esta historia mil gracias, soy muy feliz :) y espero que ustedes también lo sean con este final :D :D**

**Disclaimers: ****Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon excepto algunos inventados por mí**

* * *

**¿EL FIN ?**

Han pasado varios meses y los chicos están a unas cuantas semanas de su graduación, la nostalgia se siente en el aire y no es para menos, pues tomaran caminos distintos para alcanzar sus sueños, por eso últimamente se están reuniendo todos a hacer actividades de todo tipo, para recordar los viejos tiempos y de paso para compartir los últimos momentos juntos.

Es sábado y el lugar de reunión acordado fue el viejo árbol que alguna vez salvaron, poco a poco van llegando todos, primero llegan Lila y Brainy que son novios desde el día de la obra, pues cuando Brainy decido declararle sus sentimientos a Lila esta le dijo que ella también los correspondía, así que han estado juntos y se han distinguido por ser una pareja muy tranquila, pues a pesar de algunos pequeños ratos de enojo siempre se mantienen unidos; después llegan Rhonda y Harold que aunque nieguen ser novios delante de todo el mundo, están saliendo desde hace 2 meses, cuando Harold le dice a Rhonda que se lo digan todos ella siempre le dice que es más emocionante tener una relación a escondidas (aunque no se lo crea ni ella misma); luego llegan Phoebe y Gerald quienes han logrado mantener su relación alejando la monotonía de sus vidas con ideas locas y extrañas que la mayoría de veces les sugieren sus mejores amigos, quienes ya llevan casi 6 meses juntos, los han bautizado como "la pareja de oro" aunque ellos odien ese apodo, porque siempre se la pasan juntos y aunque las discusiones no hacen falta, siempre vuelven y cada vez están más enamorados. Cuando ya están todos, deciden ir a la isla elk y pasar la noche allí

Ya en la isla, arman sus tiendas y prenden una fogata, todos se reúnen alrededor de esta y se ponen a hablar muy animadamente con la ayuda del trago cortesía de Harold, Sid y Stinky, cuando todos están lo suficientemente embriagados como para hacer cualquier cosa, Rhonda propone algo

-Chicos, ¿por qué no jugamos escondidas?

-¿Escondidas?, ese es un juego de niños-Dice Stinky

-No me refiero a las escondidas normales, sino a las americanas

Todas las chicas se ponen muy emocionadas, mientras los chicos se preguntan qué es eso

-¿Y cuáles son las escondidas americanas?-pregunta un Harold muy confundido

-Bueno, pues todas las chicas nos escondemos y ustedes nos tienen que buscar y él que nos encuentre tendrá que besarnos

Al principio los chicos se rehusaron, pero entre más tragos tomaban más simpática les parecía la idea así que terminaron accediendo

-Helga, ven por acá

-Y ¿por qué quieres internarme en el bosque Pheebs?

-Para que les sea más difícil encontrarnos bobita

-Creo que con todo el trago que han tomado les será difícil encontrarnos así estemos frente a sus narices

-Te recuerdo que nosotras también hemos tomado bastante, ¿en qué momento todas nuestras reuniones comenzaron a involucrar trago?

-No lo sé amiga, pero supongo que es parte de vivir esta etapa juntos

-si- tu lo- discúlpame Helga tengo que salir de acá antes de que vomite encima de ti

-Oh por Dios Pheebs, no tenias que dar detalles, bastaba con que me dijeras que-oh no creo que Hugo también vino a visitarme a mí

-97, 98, 99,100 listas o no ahí vamos-dijeron los chicos

-Pheebs apúrate que ya nos empezaron a buscar

-sí, lo siento es que la verdad me siento muy mal

-Shhh-Pheebs habla más bajito, no querrás que nos encuentre algún perdedor como Curly, ven acá tu escóndete detrás de ese arbusto, yo me esconderé detrás del que está allí

-Está bien Hel

_En otro lugar_

-Gerald, yo juro que las vi irse hacia el bosque

-Así que quieren jugar sucio, pues más vale que estén preparadas para ser encontradas en menos de dos minutos

-Yo la verdad lo dudo, Helga es realmente buena para esconderse y si Pheebs se fue con ella imagínate hasta que horas nos tendrán andando

-Arnie, no des mala energía, vas a ver que las encontramos rápido

-solo espero que las encontremos antes que los demás

_Media hora después_

-Pss-Pheebs ¿sigues viva?

-Si Hel, pero no por mucho tiempo, tengo mucho mareo, creo que voy a quedar dormida acá

-Ni se te ocurra, tienes que estar consiente para cuando el cabeza de cepillo venga, no sé porque se demoran tanto, además que ya no escucho a nadie gritar ni caminar por acá cerca

-¿Que estará pasando?

-No lo sé pero ya me estoy empezando a preocupar

_Cerca de allí_

-Viejo, tenias razón, son muy buenas para esconderse, estoy comenzando a pensar que no las vamos a encontrar

-Gerald hay movimiento detrás de esos arbustos, miremos si es alguna de ellas

Cuando Arnold mueve el arbusto descubre a Harold y a Rhonda haciendo cosas amigables

-OH por Dios lo siento

Después de varios minutos Arnold y Gerald se separan a falta de una mejor estrategia

Por fin Arnold llega donde las muchachas se encuentran y aunque al inicio pensó en seguir derecho escucho un ruido extraño detrás de un arbusto y cuando lo corrió encontró a Phoebe dormida

-Pss-Arnold aquí estoy

-Hel casi no te encuentro

-Si yo sé genio, llevo acá más de media hora esperándote, y ¿dónde está el cabeza de espagueti?

-No se me separe hace algunos minutos de él, y ¿porque me preguntas por él? ¿Es que acaso querías que Gerald te encontrara en vez de mí?

-vaya que si eres un zopenco, lo digo por Phoebe, ya viste el estado en el que esta y no voy a quedar en paz hasta que él no llegue

-espérame acá, voy a llamarlo, mientras tanto cuida a Pheebs

Diez minutos después Arnold vuelve junto a Gerald, que luce muy preocupado

-Pheebs, despierta, por favor

-mmm, déjame dormir mamá, todavía es temprano

-Soy yo, Gerald, tu novio

-¿Gerald?¿ Mi amorcito, que haces en mi habitación?¿ Acaso quieres hacer cositas divertidas?-Gerald no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues Phoebe no era de las que hacia ese tipo de comentarios de forma tan desinhibida y además delante de otras personas

-EHHH-yo creo que mejor nos vamos Arnold

-Sí, Gerald nos vemos después, vamos Hel

Ambos se fueron caminando alrededor de la isla, hasta que llegaron a la playa y se sentaron en la orilla

-vaya pretexto de juego, en vez de escondidas americanas debería llamarse "carnaval de libertinaje" –dijo Helga con tono jocoso

-tienes razón, pero lo importante es que todos la estamos pasando bien, es nuestro último día juntos no lo puedo creer-Helga recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Arnold y él la abraza

-yo tampoco, dentro de unos meses todos iremos a partes distintas del país, tal vez nunca volvamos a ver a algunos

-¿estás preocupada de que lo nuestro se acabe por la distancia?

-te mentiría si te digo que no, es que no es justo que no hayamos podido disfrutar nuestra cercanía por mucho tiempo, pero también sé que nuestra prioridad debe ser buscar una profesión, lo que nos definirá por él resto de nuestras vidas, tengo miedo de que lo nuestro no funcione, pero sé que aunque eso pasara, seguiríamos estando presentes de alguna forma en la vida del otro, siempre recordare todo lo que hemos vivido, a esta isla, a la ciudad, porque todo eso hace parte de mí, no importa el camino que tomemos, al final siempre retornaremos a nuestro hogar y para mi tu eres mi hogar Arnold-ambos se quedaron mirándose profundamente y se dieron un beso en el cual transmitieron todo el miedo, la tristeza, las expectativas y el anhelo que estaban sintiendo, después de separarse por la falta de aire, Arnold tomo las manos de Helga entre las suyas

-tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero tratare de decirte lo que estoy sintiendo, creo que hoy estoy dejando atrás una parte muy importante de mi vida, quiero creer que lo que me espera es algo grandioso y que vamos a estar juntos por siempre, pero aunque sea el más positivo de los dos, no puedo asegurar que todo vaya a salir como queremos, por eso hoy te digo Helga Geraldine Pataki que yo tampoco te olvidare, contigo he pasado los momentos más felices de mi vida, tú has sido mi polo a tierra todo este tiempo y va a ser muy difícil tenerte tan lejos, pero no puedo ser egoísta, se que tienes mucho que darle al mundo, espero que vivas muchas experiencias que te enriquezcan, que conozcas muchos amigos y que seas muy feliz y si después de pasar por todo eso sigues pensando en mi al menos la mitad de lo que se que estaré pensándote, entonces volverás a mí para quedarte por siempre

-hagamos una promesa Arnold, no importa si las cosas salen como las planeamos o no, dentro de 5 años nos veremos en este mismo lugar y sabremos si estamos destinados a permanecer juntos o no, para asegurarnos de que vamos a cumplir esta promesa, cada uno le dará al otro algo muy preciado que tendrá que devolver ese día

-está bien, suena divertido-él sonrió, se acerco y la abrazo-¿tú que me vas a dar?

Helga busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un conocido relicario con forma de corazón, después cogió las manos de Arnold y lo deposito allí-cuídalo mucho, y ¿tú que me vas a dar?

-mmm veamos, Arnold se quito su gorra azul, ya no la usaba casi, pero pensó que era buena idea llevarla ese día como un símbolo de cerrar capítulos, la miro con mucha ternura y se la dio a Helga-con esto te entrego una parte muy importante de mi vida, tu sabes el valor sentimental que tiene esta gorra para mi, cuídala mucho

-lo-hare-Helga no pudo contener más las lagrimas, se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-Arnold, te amo no lo olvides

-y yo a ti linda, pero eso no es todo, se que hemos hablado de esto muchas veces pero quiero que entiendas lo que tú has significado en mi vida, tu siempre has creído que he sido yo el único responsable de que se cumplieran los deseos de muchas personas, aunque parecieran imposibles, pero la verdad es que soy un humano común y corriente, solamente que desde que te conocí en el preescolar, siempre creíste en mi aun cuando nadie más lo hacía, y eso siempre me dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante- Arnold no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas también

Después ambos se recostaron en la playa a mirar el firmamento mientras escuchaban en alguna parte una canción que les traía memorias de un pasado doloroso, pero que valió la pena porque gracias a las experiencias vividas ahora podían asumir con suficiente madurez lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos

I need to be cleansed

**Necesito ser limpiado**

it's time to make amends

**es el momento de hacer las paces**

for all of the fun

**por toda la diversión**

the damage is done

**El daño esta hecho**

and i feel diseased

**y me siento enfermo**

i'm down on my knees

**estoy de rodillas**

and i need forgiveness

**y necesito perdon**

someone to bear witness

**alguien que testifique**

to the goodness within

**A la bondad dentro**

beneath the sin

**Bajo el pecado**

although i may flirt

**A pesar de que pueda coquetear**

with all kinds of dirt

**Con todo tipo de suciedad**

to the point of disease

**Hasta el punto de la enfermedad**

now i want release

**ahora quiero liberarme**

from all this decay

**De toda esta decadencia**

take it away

**Quitarla**

and somewhere

**Y en algun lugar**

there's someone who cares

**Hay alguien que se preocupa**

with a heart of gold

**Con un corazón de oro**

to have and to hold

**Para tener y mantener**

Sabían que les esperaba un camino largo para buscar las respuestas que tantas ansias tenían de encontrar, porque al final la vida es como el cielo, hermosa pero variable, con momentos de tranquilidad y otros de tormenta, con una belleza incomparable y una naturaleza etérea, nadie sabe lo que el futuro puede traerle a estas dos personas, pero lo que cualquiera puede decir con solo mirarlos es que definitivamente siempre serán parte el uno del otro.

* * *

**Bueno primero que todo se que es un final abierto, quiero dejarles a la imaginación de ustedes mis queridos lectores si Helga y Arnold podrán estar juntos para siempre o si no**

**La canción que puse en este capitulo se llama to have and to hold de mi banda favorita Depeche Mode, al escuchar esta canción que francamente es un poco oscura me surgió la idea de esta historia, la puse al final precisamente para que se entendiera todo el contexto, y para poder decirles que siempre es posible ser felices aunque todo parezca estar en contra de uno.**

**Por último les doy mil gracias de nuevo y les deseo mucha felicidad :D espero que nos veamos por acá de nuevo **


End file.
